Shattered hearts mended
by animefreak03
Summary: COMPLETE...Enjoy this fic... she was there for him. wont say more must read to find out what i mean. this is Faye Spike story. check it out you wont regret it.
1. Default Chapter

Hello Minna San.....well I'm back with a new Story. I want to say that all the reviews for my last story really meant so much to me. I hope that this story is to your liking as well.

Oh I almost forgot to mention that I don't own this anime...what a shame ne?

Chapter One

Tittle: Returning home

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

He had returned.

After two days of worrying over his fate, whether he lived or not.

He had returned.

It was surreal the way he marched back into their lives.

They were all watching the news trying to figure out if there was any news about him.

Sadly there was none.

They have even gone in search of him, but when they got there to those dreadful steps, all they found was rubble.

When he returned they were all glued to the screen again, watching the news. He grumbled or hissed they were not sure.

When the three of them whipped their heads around looking at the direction of the noise, they all froze.

He was standing there all bruised up, blood seeping and staining his yellow shirt. His goofy grin forced as the obvious pain coursed through his beaten up body.

He was going to say something when the last bit of his strength left his body and he began to fall down forward.

Expecting the hard fall she shut his eyes tightly.

But the pain never came and neither did the contact of his body with the hard, cold, metal floor.

Why?

Instead of the cold and hard steel, he felt warm soft mounds. What? He wondered. He felt a few movements, up and down and it seemed forced, labored, like someone trying hard to breath.

Breath?

He opened his eyes slowly and let his gaze focus. That soft warm feeling against his skin, the soft mounds, that's when he realized what it was, well rather, who it was.

"Faye"

That was all that he could muttered before darkness consumed him.

Faye had watched in awe and relief when Spike stood by the entrance, his lanky form heaving with every breath he took. _Why didn't he called them?_ She wondered. She made a move to go to him, when she stopped and saw his mouth move, but then he lost it and began to fall.

Without hesitation she leapt from her spot and ran to him to break his fall. Funny that his face landed on her breasts. But she was happy, relieved, angry, and most importantly alive once again.

She was brought out of her reverie when he spoke her soft name "faye" he had said in a soft tone that made her heart skip a beat. It sounded intimate so tender rolling from his tongue and out of his soft lips.

She couldn't help the tears that spilled, she couldn't stop the hiccups that threatened to consume her body, all she knew was that he was back and into their lives, _her_ live and this time she would not let it pass this chance.

But first get him to a hospital girl.

His eyes flickered and then bright light made him shut them tightly. How many times did he do this and still could not anticipate the burning sensation?

Why the hell would they keep the light to the room on even in the nights?

Oh that's right, he remembered. He didn't want to wake up in the darkness, he was afraid.

Spike spigeal afraid? Yes. For weeks he would wake up from his nightmares. The ones that were his julia was taken from him, the ones were his "surrogate mother" Annie was also snuffed from his life. The ones were vicious still hunted him.

He would wake in a sweat panting heavily, only to be soothed by a soft hand to his forehead.

A hand that would rake their fingers through his messy hair and then begin to hum a soft tune. He didn't know who this hand belonged to for three nights. Then when he as finally able to tell he was shocked.

He could remember waking up around two in the morning screaming, pleading, then trying to find something to hold tight. That's when he felt the soft hand on his cheek and the body it belonged to sit on the bed.

Without questions he wrapped his arms around this body and wept like a child, and like a child this body began to rock back and forth saying sweet words. The more he was rocked the more he tightened his grip. That's when the person hissed in pain from the embrace.

"Spike not so tight" that voice. It was her, Faye. But why would she even care or bothered to help him? Why was she even there in the first place?

But instead of pushing her away, he ignored her discomfort and hugged her even tighter. To his surprise she sighed and put her arms around him as well.

That was the same routine for weeks.

Sometimes they would talk and that really helped. Faye was being civil with him and that shocked him. He found out that she was staying in the hospital in his room for a while now.

She, well, jet had told him that the first two nights when he was alone, that he would wake up screaming making the nurses rush in and try to calm him down, but he would shove them. Even one of the nurses sprang her ankle.

The third night, Faye was visiting and had stayed later because Jet had to pick up ed from a mission she put herself in, and since he had dropped Faye he couldn't come to her sooner.

That night when Spike had his little Episode faye was startled. Three nurses came in and tried to sedate him, but he knocked all there of them to the ground. Faye wanting to sooth him, help him, brought her arms around his frame and placed his head on her bosom in a comforting matter.

He stopped wiggling and swinging his fists and hugged her back. The nurses were amazed and immediately asked that she stayed with him for as long as these episodes continued to occur.

Spike was well known in the hospital by now. Since his screams would wake even the comatose patients. But now the nightmares were stopping and he was actually getting the rest his body so badly needed and desired.

The light stun his vision again, but he didn't care. He sat up on the bed and looked around the hospital room. His eyes stopped as he spotted a figure that was starring out of the window. Her back straight and her forehead against the glass.

He caught himself starring at her. No longer was she wearing that yellow outfit. No she was wearing jeans, jeans for god's sake. And a turtle neck sweater. Well of course she would wear that since it was probably 20 degrees outside. And the snow that was falling probably didn't help much.

She felt his gaze on her and involuntarily shivered. His presence always set her skin on fire. She couldn't deny it. She had told him so before he left. Well in a matter of speaking. But he had left anyways, to see if he was living in a dream, and with his departure he took with him a part of her soul and her heart.

Faye took in a deep breath and tore her own gaze from the beautiful sight outside the window. The city being covered in snow.

She turned around and their eyes locked.

"How long have I been here?" well that wasn't the question he wanted to say or the one she wanted to hear.

She smiled and his eyes blinked once or twice. Faye smiling? Really smiling?

"About three months" she sat on the couch and he watched as her breasts jumped a little from such movement. He felt his cheeks burn and wanted to look away, but his body didn't respond.

She raised an eyebrow at his behavior and rose from the couch. She walked over to him and placed her soft hand on his forehead "your fever is gone, but why are your cheeks flushed?" he didn't hear anything she said. His mind had shut off completely the moment she touched him.

Why was this happening?

"Spike are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked directly into her eyes. Emeralds, rich green emeralds.

_Why didn't I notice how beautiful they were?_

"Spike?" she had moved towards the right side of the bed and was about to press the nurse call button.

"I'm fine" he said softly. She nodded and moved back towards the couch "where's jet? Wait don't answer that, when can I leave this place?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down "I was told that once your fever went down that I could take you back home"

"Then I could leave tomorrow" he said not asked.

She giggled a little "I guess so, but the doctor said you will be on bed rest for at least another three weeks" he groaned out of frustration "I need to get out of bed not go and crawl into another one"

Faye rolled her eyes "Spike you're lucky that you're even alive, those wounds you received could or rather should have killed you"

"I should be dead" after those words were said, silence took over the room and she fell back onto the couch. Her breath felt as if it had been sucked out of her.

He watched her. _Why would she care if I live or not? Everyone, everything I loved is dead, lost gone forever._

She felt tears at the edge of her eyes coming out. She took a deep breath to calm down. The way he said that hurt her. The way he made his life seem like it was nothing tore her to pieces.

Faye stood up looked at him once and then walked over to the door. He watched her not saying a word to stop her. She looked at her hand that was slowly turning the knob to the door "you know contrary to what you may want to believe, there are people who want you to live and be part of their lives"

He heard the door close as she left.

Spike couldn't remember when his bed was this soft or how nice his room smelled. Hell he couldn't even remember the last time he actually saw the floor. Not a clutter in sight.

* * *

The trip back to the beebop had been a strange one. Faye had not been there. She had left the night before after those little words had been said. The next morning Jet had come to pick him up. He wanted to ask where Faye was but held his tongue back.

Jet did most of the talking and Spike answered with a "yes" or a "hn". Once inside the ship he realized that Faye was not there to greet him either. That hurt him or at least stirred something within the depths of his heart.

It would be another two days before he could see her. He had asked jet to wheeled him to the couch he love so much and then help him lay down. After an hour he felt his eye lids begin to get heavy and sleep almost consuming him.

The hangar to the ship opened making that loud sound. He mustered all of his strength and propped himself on his elbows and looked over the couch trying to see who that was.

Her heels made that sound that annoyed him irritated his nerves, but right now that sound calmed him soothed his worries. _Worry? Fucking no, that woman is a fucking nuisance._

He came out of his thoughts when she laughed. Laughed in a nice way. _Why is she laughing?_

"Come on faye it would be fun" said a male voice

_who the hell is that?_

Now he really wanted to see.

"Fun? Your idea of Fun is watching two idiot sluts pummel one another in the mud"

Spike saw her enter the livingroom area. His heart rate seemed to have sped up upon seeing her. Again she was wearing jeans and a sweater, but these were clinging to her body more and showing her assets.

Their eyes locked like in the hospital. She stopped.

"Faye but I think it would be fun when they grab their...." the man also stopped when he bumped into Faye.

The man looked over the top of her head since he was really tall and focused on Spike. Th three of them just watched each other. Spike narrowed his eyes at the man behind Faye. The man having sensed something Faye nor Spike could see, smirked.

He put a hand on Faye's hip leaned into her ear and whispered "who's the punk?"

Spike was seething on the inside. His teeth clenched tightly.

_Was this why she left the hospital? Why she wasn't here? This man?_

_I guess he didn't want to stay in his room. That lunkhead._

She sighed and began to walk making the man drop his hand and Spike breath in and out in contentment. _What's the matter with me?_

She wanted to be in control "Hey Spike" smooth and collected that was the way her voice sounded.

Spike never tore his gaze from the man who was right behind Faye, like a little dog. She stopped near the couch "hey yourself" though he sounded fine, there was anger in the words.

She smiled "alright then, Elliot lets go" she turned to the man.

_Elliot? That's this fruit cake's name?_

"Wait" he called out to her

_Now what the hell possessed me to do that?_

She turned back to Spike ignoring Elliot's hand that found its way to her hip once again "what is it spike?" she asked in a sweet way

Her eyes searched his and his hers "where have you been?" now his voice was a little colder

Before she could answer though, Elliot took her hand and kissed it "she was with me of course"

Now spike didn't care about the men she was with, but this creep was getting to him, really getting to him "I believe that I've asked her not you buddy"

uh oh

Faye looked him straight in the eyes trying to figure out what was going though his head. Elliot smirked wider _so this guy's into her? Too bad that I snatched the little vixen for myself._

Oblivious to the stare both men were exchanging, Faye began to walk away in the direction of her room. Elliot was about to follow when a hand around his elbow stopped him. He turned around to see spike glaring at him and trying not to fall "and where do you think you are going?" and these was a warning.

Elliot pulled his arm away "after faye of course, where else?"

Spike stood tall forgetting about his sore muscles "No! You're walking out of here"

"Oh sorry pal but faye and I are on our way to a very romantic date. She just came to change then we're off"

Spike snorted "Listen _Pal _no one touches what's mi..." he stopped talking, he didn't want to admit anything.

This was absurd, he didn't care about that wench, he didn't care in the least.

_Damn fucking shit. This woman is going to drive me nuts._

"What were you going to say buddy?"

"Shut the fuck up. Get the hell out of here" he grabbed Elliot's shit collar and at that moment Faye walked in to the room. She gasped and rushed to their side

"What the hell are you doing Spike?" he let go of Elliot

"He was just helping me stand. Isn't that right _buddy_?"Spike let himself fall back on the couch and Faye knelt by him

"are you sure you're okay Spike? Where's jet anyways?" he smiled and looked into her eyes.

"He went out with Ed something about getting some descent food or something" he closed his eyes

Faye turned to Elliot "Elliot maybe we should do this some other time?" Elliot was pissed and Spike had a sly smirk on his lips. They both glared at each other "But Faye this is not something we can postpone since it's hard to get reservations at this restaurant. And you've been dying to go there"

She brought her thumb nail to her mouth and began to nip at it. Spike knew that this was her habit when she was thinking about decisions. What right did he have to stop her from dating?

_Well I don't like that guy._

_But why now? Why not when she dated those other fools?_

_I don't fucking know okay. I just don't want him touching her or looking at her_

_Possessive, in denial, flustered...yup you got it bad_

_I don't got anything bad. I just think she could do better_

_yeah like who? You?_

_Arrr. Shut up_

He took in a deep breath "go on Faye have fun" she blinked and looked down at him "what?" he chuckled lightly "go on I'll be fine" she stood up "alright but if Jet's no here and you need anything I have my Com device okay. Just give me a call or something"

Elliot's eye twitched _oh I'll make sure you don't get that call. I wont let him ruin my plans._

"Late Spike" he waved a hand and gave Elliot one last glare.

_That creep better not try anything she doesn't want._

* * *

He spent the next two hours thinking over the events. Why exactly did he care all of the sudden. He shouldn't. Julia was the one he loved and will always loved. Not faye. Not the bitch tomboy. Not the only one who gave him warmth and comfort while he was in the hospital.

He shook his head. Damn _this is not good. I can't be falling for her. Can I? Well why not? She's lonely I'm lonely. That's it I'm just lonely. But...nah I can't fall for that woman she's nothing but trouble. _

Spike heard the hangar open and watched as Faye hurriedly walked passed him and was heading for her room. She looked angry and his eyes caught sight of her dress that was torn a bit. He stood up and with resolve made his way towards her room. He was about to know when the door was opened slightly.

Spike saw Faye sitting on her bed, the dress she wore hanging by her waist as her top was left naked. He saw her milky skin and wanted to touch it kiss it taste it. He saw as she lifted her arms and the sides of her breasts could be seen, he was enjoying the sight until she gave out a little cry. That alarmed him. He saw as she put a hand to her side and wince in pain "Faye?" he walked in.

Faye covered herself "what do you want?" she snapped and he almost stopped, but he noticed the blood and hurried to her side "what happened to you?"

"Nothing okay nothing happened" she slapped his hand away from her, but he persisted and looked at her wound. He ignored her bare chest and concentrated on the wound at her side. He knew this kind of wound it was the kind you get from a knife "he did this didn't he?" she took in a deep breath and regretted it "yes"

His rage was boiling over, but surprisingly he kept it in control. He stood up and walked out and headed to the bathroom. He came back with the first aid kit and knelt down again "you know the drill" she nodded and dropped her hand from the wound and raised the other so he could work. Spike began to disinfect the wound and she put her head on his shoulder to keep from screaming. That action made it difficult for him to concentrate and the fact the his arm kept brushing against her breast which was so near "what happened?"

Faye closed her eyes and breathed in, her breath tickling his neck "he tried to hard to get into my pants and I made it clear I didn't want that. I guess he didn't like that" she began to laugh "that's not funny faye" she brought her head back up "yeah well why do you even care?" he put the bandage around her avoiding her question.

They were in silence neither wanting to speak. He stood up and walked over to the door as he was making his exit "thank you Spike" he nodded and closed the door.

He leaned against her door and closed his eyes _he will pay for touching what's not his._

* * *

A/N okay....how the hell was that for a beginning? Spike has some issues don't you think? Next time I'll have him confront little Elliot without Faye knowing of course. Spike will become sort of her Guardian her little shadow. He doesn't like it when she starts dating again and she is getting pissed with the way their relationship will be heading. You let me know what you want

Angee.


	2. Hot in here

Chapter two

Tittle: Getting hot in here

Author: Angee

Rating: really R

* * *

Oh god! That was what ran through his mind. The warmth that surrounded him was incredible and he could not describe it. The sounds that erupted from his lover urged him on.

He nipped at the pulse site of her neck and sucked gently. He wanted her, he wanted to hear her scream his name. He trailed down with his feverish lips. Her sharp intakes of breath told him how much she wanted this.

One minute they are arguing the next she is pinned beneath him, like she was always meant to be there. His mouth stopped at the top of her right nipple. His eyes taking in all that was her. He smirked and she smirked right back. Without waiting he engulfed the nipple in his awaiting mouth and began to suck on it like a hungry child.

He caught the taunt flesh in his front teeth and bit on it repeatedly. She was moaning, liking what he was doing. His other hand work on kneading the other breast. While her hands work on his shoulders.

This was perfect, absolutely the best. Julia never did this, never made him feel this complete, and yet he wasn't in her. That would have to be changed, right? He let go of the nipple and went right to the other, giving it as much attention as the other.

He did this for another minute or so, before his growing loinsbegged for attention, for a warmer haven. She understood what he wanted, so she planned on giving it to him. Spike used his knees to pry her legs open, well further apart "are you sure about this Faye?" she looked into his eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

Her skin was flushed from the ministrations, her eyes filled with lust "yes" she breathed huskily "I want you now, I want this now" he leaned down and positioned his member at her opening, not really going in. The simple touch was driving them both crazy with passion. She propped herself on her elbows and captured his lips with hers, surprising him. She pulled back "now I need you now, I want it give it to me Spike"

He kissed her again and then pushed in, loving the tight embrace her womanhood had on his. The warmth was heaven. The friction welcomed. They moved slowly at first wanting to draw out the most out of their heated passion. But her whispers urged him to move faster "more, faster, Spike"

"Spike, Spike, Spike" yes that was what his mind was saying. Yes say my name, I'm yours and you are mine, say it

"Spike, Spike....SPIKE" his eyes snapped opened and he realized that he was alone in bed.

He sat up and looked around for any sing of Faye.

"SPIKE god damn it are you okay in there?" Spike brought a hand to his face

_It was just a dream._

He was about to get up when he felt something sticky and wet on his bed "Fuck! Another goddamned fucking wet dream" he growled and pushed the sheets away from his body

"Spike I'm going to come in"

"Go away Jet I have something to do" jet stopped the banging and left.

Spike sneaked around the beebop in search of the laundry room and trying to avoid his comrades. He was really pissed and royally still hard. Still turned on. That was the third time he had the same dream, you would think he would have learned by now.

He smacked himself mentally and held the pillow with one hand covering his erected friend, while the other held on to the dirty sheets. Spike sighed once he was in the laundry room and put the sheets as quickly as he could into the machine.

He turned around and stopped "that's the third time you've washed your sheets, are you sick or something?" he did not want to be there at the moment. Not with the one responsible for his present state. He gritted his teeth and began to walk away "that's not your concern Faye" and left. She smiled.

_Idiot._

* * *

Faye for her part was not freed of the demons that had possessed spike. She was in the bathroom her forehead against the cool tile wall. While her body was being drenched in warm water. Her eyes were closed and her hand worked its way down her body. Touching, caressing.

Her mind was focused on a tall lanky hunk, who she imagined at the moment was the one teasing her body, kissing it pleasuring it. Her hand found its way into her nether region and began to work on it. Slowly at first, and then fast. She threw her head back and moved her hand faster. Imagining spike doing this to her.

"Spike" she said lowly. Her body shuddered as her warm liquids coated her hand "oh Spike"

"Yes Faye" her eyes snapped opened and her hand stopped working. She looked around the bathroom and sighed in relief "Faye are you okay?"

The voice of Spike was coming from the other side of the closed door "No Spike, I was just thinking"

he chuckled "about me?"

"No, I wasn't, now go away and let me bathe in peace, you fucking lunkhead" he chuckled more.

She was frustrated and embarrassed. Spike could have heard more if she had kept on going. But he was worried that something was wrong and that she was calling for him. He was simply passing by the bathroom when she said his name twice.

She came out in her tiny towel and was surprised to find him leaning against the wall. Their eyes locked, she narrowed hers, while he let his wondered over her curvy body_ "_what are you doing there?"

"I was waiting for the bathroom, now that you are all done with the hot water I'm going to have to wait another hour before I could shower" she put her hands on her hips "well that's too bad"

He smiled "yeah I guess it is" and left. She was speechless and her eyes widened _he didn't argue back...he just left. Something must be real wrong with him.._

The morning progressed okay. Jet was annoyed with all the fighting. Spike and faye had, had a least five by now. And one of them involved who should be allowed to kick Ein the mut. Ed of course took the dog and ran away into her room not wanting to see them actually do it.

* * *

Now the two sat in the kitchen eating ice cream that Jet had managed to get. Spike watched as Faye's spoon slide between her lips making her throat move with the passing of the ice cream. Even this simple action was erotic when it was done by her. He felt his pants tightened, but his body didn't want to move from its spot.

She was oblivious to his stares, she really liked her ice cream. She licked her lips with her pink tongue and mmm in contentment. Spike was really getting turned on right now. The spoon made a sound as the bowl was empty of solid contents. The melted ice cream that was still there was still very much wanted.

Faye raised the bowl and put it to her lips swallowing the rest of her desert. As she did this she was unaware of the single dark trail of chocolate that slid down her chin, then lowered to her exposed neck and then rest atop of her breast. But spike had seen it. And he licked his lips imitating what he would have done to that chocolate trail on her body. He watched as the chocolate rose with every breath she took. It was so enchanting so enthralling

She placed the bowl down and looked at Spike, she felt the cold liquid on her chin and cleaned it with her hand "are you going to finish yours?" he was not paying attention to her face, no he was really looking at that trail that was still left on her neck and breast "Spike?"

Faye noticed where his eyes were focused and giggled "see something you like?" he snapped and looked into her eyes

_shit she noticed. Think man think.._

He smirked "no, nothing I like, just that I was right, you do eat like a kid" she glared at him "what?" he chuckled "yeah look at you, can't even eat ice cream right" she stood up "shut the fuck up" he also stood up "you wanted to know what I was doing...well"

He watched as her eyes widened and then a sly smile came to her lips. She raised a finger and pointed "I know you saw something you liked, if not you wouldn't be so turned on right now"

Spike looked down at himself and curse "Fuck" he bolted out of the room and left a giggling Faye, who was blushing.

_He finds me hot I know he does. This is perfect. I will let him make the first move I wont throw myself at him, not again. He left and broke my heart. I will break his. Oh yeah._

* * *

A/n ohh what will Faye do to poor spike now? This is so great. What do you think? Thanks for the reviews I really enjoyed them. I wont write another chapter unless I get ten more reviews, yup you heard me right....J/K

Oh sorry for the short chapter, but I just got a new job and I don't really have time for writing...gomen nasai


	3. let the Seduction begin

Chapter Three

Tittle: let the seduction begin

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Oh yeah she was going to make him fall for her hard. With the black little number she was wearing no man in their right mind would ignore her. But to get him to notice her would be require a little imagination. So with a devilish smirk on her lips she exited her room and stalked towards his room.

She knocked lightly and waited for him...the door opened slowly and her smile grew "Faye?" his eyes widened when they roamed over her curvy body "what" he gulped "do you need" he finished.

She giggled and put a hand under his chin "stop drooling cowboy, I need your assistance" he blinked and moved away from her touch. It was too much "ah...with what?" he was becoming nervous

Faye turned around exposing her bare back. The black dress hung low on her lower back and he was given a good view of her smooth white skin. He was becoming hot "I need you to zip me up I can't reach it" she looked over her shoulder and congratulated herself mentally.

Spike took small steps and reached out timidly _get a grip man she's not going to kill you, she is asking for you to touch her, well zip her up actually_

"Spike will you hurry up" he snapped out of it and took hold of the zipper in his hands and slowly began to bring it up. His fingers brushed against her skin and as much as she wanted to make him pay, she couldn't deny the fact that he made her skin burn. He too felt his skin react with hers. So he took it very slowly and "damn spike I'm going to be late if you keep this shit up"

He smirked and leaned against her ear "where are you going dressed like that?" his breath tingled and she wanted to bask in the bliss "non of your business cowboy, now will you finish this?" he rolled his eyes and zipped it all the way up real fast making her jump. She turned around and glared at him "later" she blew him a kiss and walked away swinging her hips sensually, because she knew he was watching her.

_Damned her. Shit she really gets to me._

* * *

Faye returned to the ship around three in the morning. As much as he wanted to kick her ass, he waited for her. She walked in with her heels in her hands due to the fact that her feet really hurt. She came into the livingroom and saw him sitting on the couch. She smiled "good morning cowboy" he turned around "where have you been Faye?"

"Is that worry I hear in your voice?" he snorted "you wish wench, we just wanted to leave this mudball and couldn't cause her royal highness was still out. Thanks to you we will be stuck here for another day"

She walked over to him and leaned down "I was at a party sorry for coming late" she kissed his ear and tugged at the lobe. Then kissed his neck "I wont do it again I promise" she smirked and he tensed. He turned around to tell her off when he noticed she was walking away "good night...oops I mean good morning"

he mumbled a few words and made fists at his side "I'm going to kill that wench before I kill myself, I know her game and I wont fall trap to her. You'll see faye"

She was having the best dream of her life. Spike was walking by her room when he heard her "Mmm Spike more" she said and he chocked "yes more I want more" he opened her door and watched her sleep on her side with a smile on her face "yes oh god yes more"

He smirked and walked over to her bed and leaned down "yes I want that more please more...mmm that's good"

_oh so she dreams about me...interesting. Oh god I'm getting hard just listening to her moans_

Faye moved her hand to her breast and continued to moan "oh god Spike that's a big one...ooh yeah yes more put more" he was having a hard time controlling his urges, his hand was moving on its own and tracing her face "what Faye, tell me what more do you want?"

She nuzzled her hand into his palm "I want that one...yes Spike that chocolate float is the biggest and the best one I want that one"

His eyes bugged out _what? She is dreaming about ice scream....that wench...oh god I'm fucking hard..._

Faye's eyes fluttered opened and she rubbed the sleep off. Spike moved away from her and put his hands in front of his 'friend' "Spike what are you doing in my room?"

He chuckled goofily and walked over to the door "I thought you were having a nightmare nothing more" and with that he left the room. She shrugged and laid back on her bed "that idiot I wanted that ice cream"

* * *

Later on in the day Spike found that practicing his martial arts was keeping his head out of the gutter, mainly out of Faye. It was becoming intoxicating the way she walked, the way she talked, even the way she pouted and his body had a mind of its own.

Sweat poured down his face it was becoming increasingly hot, even if outside was like eleven degrees (a/n it just snowed here in new York, finally, and it's like 11 degrees as well...freaky ne?).

Faye watched from the entrance to his training room. A devilish smirk on her lips. She had the perfect plan and it would never fail her. She sauntered into the room and Spike stopped mid kick. He watched her and she smiled. She was wearing sweats and a T-shirt for a change.

"what do you want? I'm busy and don't like to be bothered?" she crossed her arms over her chest "I came here so I can practice, maybe we can spar together..what do you say?" he chuckled and threw his head back when it turned to laughter. She was royally pissed now "what? Afraid Spike?" that stopped him.

"Spike Spigeal is never afraid Faye is best if you learned that. Alright we'll spar, but" she raised an eyebrow "if I win you get to do what ever I want" she lowered her eyebrows "what?" he chuckled lightly "come on I'm trying to make this interesting" she giggled "alright, and if I win, well when I win you'll do what ever I want...deal?" he nodded and she put her hand out "shake on it" he took her hand and for a moment he was frozen.

_Wow her hand is so smooth. It's so cold too. Or maybe I'm the one that's cold. At least I get to have physical contact with her. Life is sweet._

"Spike you can let go now" she was pulling her hand from his grasp but he wasn't letting go. When he finally did she smirked and he rolled his eyes "come on, lets see what you are made of cowgirl"

So there they were at it. Spike had to admit that faye was good. She had landed a few kicks and punches, but he had landed more. He held back the force to them though. Not wanting to scar that skin of hers. He grabbed her by one arm when she was going to punch him again and banged her against the mat on the wall.

"Damn spike did you have to bang me so hard" he found it hard to concentrate, naughty thought were dancing in his head. And the way she had moaned made it more difficult.

_Why did she have to say it like that? It sounded like I was doing her...damn her._

"Aww spike that really hurts, man you are going to screw me bad with that grip" he chocked and gulped real hard. Didn't she see what she was saying? How naughty she sounded. He couldn't keep the hentai thoughts out of his head, not now anyways.

Spike let go of her arm and she straightened herself. He had a far away look and she took advantage. With one swift kick she knocked him off his feet and he landed hard on the floor. She straddled him and pinned his shoulders down with her hands "Yes I won" he blinked several times.

When he realized what had happened, he cursed his body and his brain for shutting off in a critical moment. Now he was going to be her slave, unless. He laughed inwardly "I wouldn't count on that if I were you" she looked at him not understanding what he meant, and before she could voice any protest he put his hands around her buttocks and flung them over until he was on top of her.

She had yelled in surprise and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them she was starring right into Spike's eyes. He was smiling down at her "no fair I won so deal with it Spike" he laughed "you won? I don't see how"

"Rematch then?" he nodded and both got off the floor.

So for another thirty minutes they were still sparring. Faye stopped and Spike looked on curiously. She put her hands on the hem of her shirt and flung it over her head. The temperature for Spike shot off the roof when he saw the expose skin, his eyes then focused on the two mounds that moved with her breathing. He was always surprise at their size and their firm shape.

That proved to be the distraction that Faye wanted to create for him. She was losing and needed to find a way to win. Needless to say, Spike did lose his concentration because all of it was focused on

_wow they bounce so high when she's kicking. Idiot stop that. Come on they are huge and yet they stay in place. Wonder if she ever got knocked out by them? You are so stupid Spike. I don't even think they are real. They just can't be?_

* * *

That's when he found himself falling. The next thing he knew was that he had awakened in the livingroom, on the sofa and both Jet and Faye looking at him. He put a hand to his head "damn what knocked me?"

Jet let out a sigh of relief "Faye knocked you that's who. I knew it one day you would have ended up being kicked by her" Faye giggled and Spike focused his irises on her "you think that's funny. I was just distracted that's all. But you could never beat me" she pouted "come on Spike I won, so you know what that means" he really wanted to kick her ass right about now.

"I don't know what you two were playing at, but leave me out of this. See you two tomorrow. We will be landing on earth soon" they didn't listen to him. Both were having a staring contest with each other. Jet rolled his eyes and left them

"Whatever" and was gone.

Faye sat on the couch and Spike looked at her "well what were you thinking about that made you lose concentration?" now he could be either good or bad, he chose to be bad " I was thinking, how much did you pay for your fake breasts, because if I were you I would have demanded for a refund" he laughed and when he looked at her serious face for a moment he saw hurt in her eyes. That was quickly pushed aside when he saw her smirking "you think that they are fake?" he nodded.

She took his hands and shoved them inside her shirt. The action surprised him greatly. But the soft feel and the warmth from her body calmed him "tell me spike, do they feel fake to you? I'm sure that they feel differently than those you have touched before"

He began to sweat and pant. They were real..yeah they were. He had felt many fake boobs in his life to know the difference between real ones and fake ones "you see Spike, I was a late bloomer, but when I did bloom I was rewarded for all those years that I had non. So your comment hurt me" he looked up at her still keeping his hands there, he felt her skin react to his touch. Her nipple harden and the other skin get goose bumps.

"Hey Spike, Faye what do you say if...." Jet stopped his rambling when he entered the livingroom and saw the two of them just starring at each other. He then noticed Spike's hands inside of Faye's shirt "I'm not even going to ask what you two are doing, but do me a favor and keep it behind doors I don't need Ed seeing things that she shouldn't see yet" he threw his arms in the air and walked away.

Spike and Faye were not listening again. Both were looking at one another, trying to read what was going through each of their heads. Faye wa the first to break eye contact. She was still in the game and couldn't allow herself to be seduced. She stood up and his hands fell to couch, the feel of her breast on his hands still lingered "later cowboy" she walked away.

Spike lay on the couch and sighed "damn I was this close. I can't take this I need to get laid or something" those were his thoughts before sleep consume him.

* * *

A/N...Hey I read the reviews and I want to apologize for taking so long. I have been working so hard and my hours are so crazy. I get home at one in the morning sometimes. I never meant for this to take long. Here is the chapter I promised and thanks again.

Next time I will be focusing on what things Faye will have Spike do. She did win remember. You can give me your own thoughts on that as well. Later


	4. No Strings Attached

Chapter Four

Tittle: Shaded Emerald Eyes (No strings attached)

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Spike was in heaven right now. His bed was so soft and despite his messy behavior, his room was still clean. Yeah life couldn't be bad "Spike come on you're my slave for the day" yeah life couldn't get worse, no it got horrible.

He groaned and laid on his stomach and put the pillow over his head "you ass get out of bed this instant. I won our fight so come on you do as I say" Faye opened the door and glared at his figure

He threw the pillow at her and she dodged it "Get out or I will annoy you for the rest of your life"

He sat up and locked eyes with her "I really don't think I want that" he got up "now where the hell are we going this early?"

"It's one o'clock and I want to go out. I'm going shopping and I need a few arms" he rolled his eyes and put a hand to his face "you know how much I hate shopping and when did you get money for shopping anyways?" she smiled and turned her back on him "I won at the dog tracks now come on"

So here was Spike spigeal walking towards his ship just so he could fly over to earth and go 'shopping' with faye. He cursed under his breath. She giggled. "Spike you know this will help us greatly" he looked down at her "oh and how is that? Oh great one" she looked up at him

"You never did tell us about the syndicate and how you managed to escape them" he stopped walking and she looked back "well, I want to know how the great spike was able to get away from them"

He sighed "look, I was knocked out for probably three days and when I came too I was in this strange apartment with these three weird old men. One didn't even speak English. But the others told me that I was dumped on the river and they fished me out. When I was able to move around I came here. Got it"

Faye nodded and they resumed walking. She went over to her ship and got in. Spike did the same but watched her get in so he could get a peak at her rear. He chuckled to himself and shook his head

_I really need to get laid_

Faye turned her com link on "hey cowboy we are making a detour before we hit the stores" he knew it. She was pulling something on him "what?" he asked angrily "I thought maybe we could stop by little Eliot's place"

At hearing his name Spike wanted to strangle him. He kept a cool face though "yeah that sounds like fun....tell me how did you meet that loser and why did you even give him the time of day?"

"I met him the same day I left the hospital after our little chat. I went to a bar to get a few drinks when he walked in as well. He and I talked for a while and I enjoyed his company, soon we were both tipsy and ended up at a hotel" he was seething and she noticed a strange look to his face "anyways, he passed out and I sat there doing nothing. The next day he asked me to dinner and I said yes, that's when we came to the ship"

She took a few breaths _damned that was a long explanation._

_I least she and that idiot didn't do anything. But I'm so going to kick his ass._

* * *

Eliot was not expecting what was happening to him. Spike was beating the shit out of him. Faye was surprised when it started.

They had walked up three flights to Elliot's apartment. Faye knocked and he opened the door. She was greeted with a huge smile "back for more babe. I knew you would"

Before she could respond Spike slammed the door opened all the way and started punching him. Faye was about to stop them, but deep down she enjoyed it.

Spike too was enjoying this, the only reason why he stopped was that a woman walked out of the room and gasped. Both he and Faye looked at her "what are you doing to my Elliot? Stop it or I'll call the police" she ran to him and knelt down cradling his head on her lap "Elliot are you okay sweetheart?"

He coughed blood "yes Mary I'm fine" she looked up at the duo who were confused "Get out you bastard"

Without a word they both left and once out they began to laugh their assess off.

After a few breaths they calmed down " I think now it's the best time for that shopping experience"

"What? Come on Faye" he began to whine

"No....we are going and that's final"

Bag after bag after bag. He was sick of the whole thing. He was sick of the people shoving and pushing. He had cursed so much that even a sailor would be embarrassed. Faye was loving it all. The way he scowled or the way his lip pursed. She then had a great idea that would reward him and also be good for her "Spike let's get a room, I want to go see the Christmas show down town and then the lighting of the big tree"

He really had gone to hell. A whole day with crazy faye shopping no less, and now they were going to be participating in the holiday spirit? What on earth happened? And where did the old Faye go? He had that look and she growled "look I've wanted to do this for two years now, I'm not going to miss it this time. Besides you're not paying. You get to have a nice room although we have to share I don't have that much money, but you get to have free food"

"Fine lets go I'm hungry right now, and I better get more than just that dinner"

She smirked _oh you'll get more I promise_ "of course it's Christmas Eve anyways, poor Jet and ed they should have come, but those two are so boring"

Spike had to admit, it had been nice. It was cold, but it was worth it. The way the tree was lit up and the happiness he saw in Faye's eyes. Real worth it. If only she could be like that more often he thought. All in all, if it wasn't for the fact that he was her 'slave' for god knows how long, he would have thought that it had been a date.

For faye this was as close as it got to a date. This was what she had wished for, for a long time. They had watched the tree, then they ended up going to a café that overlooked a skating rink. They didn't argue or tried to make each other angry. It was perfect magical. But everything comes to an end and that end was in about seven hours.

Spike was relaxing in a tub filled with warm water, his muscles were really sore. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment "what is wrong with that woman anyways?"

When he got out Faye wasn't there. He got worried a little, just a little, but she walked in with a few bags in her hand "thought you might like some take out...Chinese your favorite" he grinned and stalked over to a table as she set the food down "Eat up"

They ate quietly and were done sooner than expected. He got up and stretched "well I'm hitting the sack. Wake me up when we have to leave" she agreed without looking up at him.

A few minutes later he was asleep and she was taking her shower, but his present which she would give at the strike of midnight, was making her more excited. His Christmas present would be one he would never forget.

So she sat on the couch watching the wall clock. The minutes ticking away. In about a minute she would give him the gift. She took a deep breath and walked over to one of the many bags she got. She fetched a small box from inside the bag and held it tightly in her hand "now or never"

One last look at the clock and she smiled. Midnight. She walked over to the bed and shook him "Spike wake up" he grumbled a few things,. He really didn't like getting up "Spike come on wake up"

He rolled over and cursed "Fuck woman I want to sleep....what is it?" he was looking at her, she smiled "Merry Christmas" she pointed to the wall clock and he shook his head back and forth "you woke me up for that?" she wanted to slap him, but held it back. She put the gift in his hand "here for you" his eyes widened "you got me a present? But I didn't get you one"

She put a finger to his lips and he was melting. How could her touch make him feel like a school boy "it's okay, just open it" he did as told and took out two notes attached to each other by a string. He was confused and looked up at her "I don't get it"

The cards read No and Attached....what did No and Attached mean? He was really confused

"It's a riddle, if you solve it you'll get your real present, trust me you wont regret it"

_a riddle...how old is she, Five? Fuck...what do No and Attached have to do with each other? And why would she have both of them linked by a string? Wait....oh she's good....No...Stings...Attached....I get it No plus the String then Attached means, No strings Attached._

He chuckled and without looking up "No Strings attached?" more of a question. When he did look up his eyes got real big, before him was Faye disrobing, she had been wearing a bath robe and it now laid by her ankles.

His skin flushed. Her body was perfect. No blemish, no scar, not even from the wound Elliot had produced on her. Spike cursed him again, but quickly began to focus on Faye, who was moving towards him, she leaned down and placed a finger under his chin "no strings attached Spike" she whispered and then captured his lips with hers.

His hands had a mind of their own and they found themselves to her hips and pulled her towards him, making her fall on top of him. She broke the kiss and whispered again "no strings, just this night for us"

Spike nodded and laid her down on the bed. He began to work on her neck and then worked his way down her body. How many times did he fantasize about this? Too many his mind answered. Her body was flushed from the ministrations. His attention to her was divine.

Faye was in a world of bliss. This man whom she had loved for many months was finally making love to her. Even if this was all lust, she take it anyways. She had wanted it so this wasn't something bad.

Oh how he wanted this and how she wanted it more. They were moving with each other. Never making a mistake. Both were experts, but not with each other. He took his time trying to memorize her into his brain. She took hers trying to make it last forever. He sheathed himself within her and she arched her back for him. He took that as an opportunity and claimed one of her breasts. She was moaning and calling out his name.

He equally called out her name and it seemed that the pent up tension was weathering with their physical contact.

All the thinking was stopped. Their release only seconds away. She came first and he followed. Both panting for breaths both exhausted. He collapsed on top of her and she cling to him. No words were said at all. Sleep claimed them and it was welcomed.

* * *

When they awoke neither really said a word. They began to get dressed "it was a great night Spike and like I said there are no strings attached" he looked at her back and didn't seem to understand why he wanted to have his way with her again. He wanted to wake up to her.

Before he could stop himself, he had pulled her down again and laid on top of her

_what is he doing?_

_What am I doing?_

_Oh god don't let him play with me_

_I don't want to let her go_

_Please do...._

His lips claimed hers again. He pulled away "maybe we can work on this?"

She smiled "if you want"

He got up "better go or Jet is going to kill us"

So they returned to the beebop...and it would be another two days before they spoke. They had felt so strange around each other after that night. They both needed their space, so they got it.

But once you have your heroin there is not saying no to it...right?

* * *

A/N so hey how did you like that? I thought I give you all a nice holiday gift....lol.....so next time they speak and what do you think will happen. You'll be surprised at the twist I have in store...no it's not Julia...and No it's not Vicious....in this one they are dead...you hear dead.

LAter,.


	5. Ceremony and secret revealed

Chapter Five

Tittle: Tawnybmw

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Spike and Faye had not talked to each other in two days. Not even a glance in each other's direction. They were both awkward and with good reason. Never would they have expected what they did on Christmas. But this separation was driving both wild. Each having thoughts of the other; what they would be doing right now.

But as stubborn as those two are, it would probably take a miracle of they even made it to second base again.

Spike stretched his arms above his head. His body relaxed and completely healed. It was time for the cowboy to finally get back to the real job. Not some lame part time shit where he would catch easy ass bounties while Faye got the bigger fish. Faye, there it goes again, her running through his mind.

He smelled something good and decided that having a bite before going out would do him good "Hey jet I smell good food" he called out as he strolled towards the kitchen, only to find no Jet, but in his place a very nice looking Faye eating something. He let his eyes roam over her body as she sat there on the stool picking at her food.

Spike cleared his throat and then shook his head while smirking "so what are you eating there?" he was pointing to the plate, she looked up at him, then looked down at her plate. Shyness working its way into her system.

Faye shrugged her shoulders, pushed the plate towards him "you can have it" she then grabbed the steamy cup of cocoa that was in front of her.

Not one to deny good food, Spike sauntered towards the stool next to her and sat down. His shoulder brushed against hers and they both blushed and turned their faces away. His eyes widened as he realized what was on the plate. Steak, mash potatoes, and corn "you made this?" he asked out loud.

She did not look up at him "yeah so?" his eyes almost popped out "what? No way, you didn't cook this" her head snapped towards his and she glared right at the idiot "and why not?"

_Great the first conversation we have in two days and he questions my cooking abilities._

Spike waved his hands in front of him "wait! It's just that you never, ah hell I don't even know what to say"

She stood up and put her right hand on her hip while with the left she made a signal that told him to shut up "I'll have you know that I've been learning to make decent food, I can't keep eating the shit Jet makes"

Faye reached for the plate and grabbed it "Now, if you can't appreciate it, then I'll just give it to the mutt I bet he will love this"

Spike grabbed the plate back "NO" he all but screamed "I want that. I didn't mean anything mean by it. God faye don't start bitching" she let go of the plate "I'll bitch all I want you asshole"

Oh and let the insults begin

"Bitch"

"Monkey"

ooh....Slut"

"Dipshit"

"Whore"

all the while they seemed to be gravitating towards each other

"Dick head"

Their faces only inches away

"Heshe"

She slapped him, he grabbed her by the waist. She closed her eyes, he brushed his lips with hers. Her eyes spanned open and then widened, he smirked and then captured her lips again. It became so intense that everything on the table was thrown to the floor. He put his hands on her butt cheeks and then lifted her up placing her on the table.

She gasped and then pulled him down "don't you ever stop...okay?" he nodded and began to undress her. It felt as though it had been so long ago. Two days without this drug had really done a number on spike. He had a hard on anytime he had a glimpse of her. Now it would be let loose.

She sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, but then she stopped. He looked at her waiting to see what was wrong "I think we should do this in one of our rooms. I don't want to come in here tomorrow and remember that we did it on the kitchen table" she giggled while he gave a sexy smirk.

She was lifted from the table and carried carefully to his room. Once there he put her down and went over to the door. He locked it not wanting to be interrupted. As soon as he turned around he was pushed back against the door "hey" she kept on giggling while her fingers worked on his shirt. He then began to pull down her pants giving soft growls when they wouldn't budge.

He was so hard and so turned on. He needed her now. He picked her up and she yelped in surprise. He threw her on the bed not caring what happened. He crawled over her body and with lightning speed began to pull the pants down fast. When skin began to be revealed he began to leave trails of kisses. This was perfect.

(A/N I don't want to do a lemon this time. I have a cold and I don't think I can think of something good and sexy to write about. And this damned Snow that started today is driving me nuts)

They laid in his bed. The sheets tangled around them. Their bodies still moist from the sweat. Her head on his chest and one of his hands on her hips. Their breathing was still labored but it was beginning to even out "I don't know why we waited this long"

she let out a sigh "I know what you mean...god was that great or what" he smirked. A man always loves to hear that from their lover. He pushed her so that she rested on her back and then fixed himself on top of her, tapping her with his form. Her arms to her side as his rested by her head "what do you say to a second round?" she couldn't believe it. Oh hell why not.

* * *

That's how it was for two months. They would sneak around whenever Jet and Ed where in the ship. On missions they would tell Jet that they were going to cash in on their money only to end up going to a hotel room for at least two hours. It was a sugar, a heroin that neither wanted to depart from.

But all good things always come to an end...or at least they come with some bad results.

Faye was on the ship while Spike was on earth running an errand for Jet. He strolled down the street trying to avoid the people. You would think that after the holidays people wouldn't be as busy, but no they still shopped. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the soft form of a body colliding with his own.

They both fell to the floor and he was ready to curse the man out, when he realized that it was a woman instead. She had black hair and as she lifted her head he noticed that she had the most beautiful icy blue eyes. He felt himself blush. Why? Who knows. She began to frantically apologize to him "please sir I'm so sorry. Please let me pay for your shirt" he looked down at his shirt.

Coffee

Damn "it's okay don't worry about it" she smiled and gasped a little when she realized that it was a hunk and not an old man as she had previously assumed. She began to blush and rant all at the same time "no let me buy you one, please sir forgive me I'm so stupid and clumsy...oh I know let me buy you something to eat then"

He chuckled and then she pouted "I'm trying to apologize and make it up to you here buddy" he calmed down "sorry. I just thought it was cute the way you rambled and made that face" she blushed more "and the way you blush. I'm Spike Spigeal" he extended his hand.

She took it and almost melted "my....oh....my name..is...Angela Dawson" he grinned. Not only was she cute when she rambled, she was even cuter when she was shy.

_What am I doing? Faye and I are sort of seeing each other...well I'm not dating her and we didn't say wether we were something official. This girls is cute. Fuck man._

"So how about that food then Mr. Spigeal. It will be my way of paying for your ruined shirt"

So he agreed and they both went to a small restaurant. It was quite a pleasant conversation and he found himself telling her so much about him that even Faye didn't know. How was it possible for this girl to make him feel so comfortable. He did feel comfortable with Faye, but it was never this much. He even laughed...and laughed a lot I tell you.

When they said their goodbyes it was already getting dark. He cursed himself mentally because he had told the others that it would have taken him an hour, not about three.

* * *

Faye was worried. She wanted to know if he was okay. If maybe he was hurt or ran into one of his enemies. She bit her thumb nail as she sat on the couch. There was a loud crash heard and Ed ran out of the kitchen with ein right behind. Jet too came out rambling something and waving his spoon in the air.

She giggled and was about to lay down when she heard the hangar opening. She stood up and practically ran towards it. She ran into spike who caught her "oof" was all she said. Faye looked up at him "oh you're back" but it came out in a hushed tone

"Yeah, where were you running off to?" she straightened herself "nowhere in particular. I was about to I don't know do something I guess" of course he could tell she was lying, but he wasn't going to tell her about his day anyway, so they were both even. He knew she would ask "sorry Faye I'm tired see you later okay" he walked passed and she was confused.

It was strange, the way he was so indifferent with her.

Spike laid in bed. His eyes closed _damn you spike stop playing these games. I got that girls number, should I call her? And faye I knew she was waiting for me. Is like she is always waiting for me. Why is that? Because she worries about you. Too much. _

_I'm a big boy I don't need her to worry about me. Do I love her? That' s the question. Is what we have just some lustful relationship?_

Needless to say, he did call Angela back and made plans to meet at the same restaurant again. That went on for about three days. Faye was really suspicious now, but since it was spike and she knew him to be unpredictable she didn't pay much mind to it. Besides he always came to her room in the night seeking her warmth, her body.

_My body. Is that all he is seeking from me? Why then do I feel so used? I love him, all I wanted was to hurt him as much as he hurt me after he left, but I can't. Oh spike do you love me?_

He didn't see much of Angela the week after because, she being in college, as he found out on their 'third date' was going to visit her parents. But they did talk. A lot . He would find a solitary place where noone could walk in on him. They would spend hours talking whether through a vid phone or the internet. She made him feel strange and he wanted to understand what was it about her.

* * *

Two weeks later and still they met and talked, oh and lets not forget the occasional kisses here and there. Faye was becoming more of a release for spike, physical release. While Angela became his emotional support his spiritual release. Yet part of him still felt horrible for doing this to faye. For playing with her, a part of him that he didn't want to acknowledge yet.

"Come on Spike lets go in there" he looked down a the raven beauty that was walking with him "I don't do malls Angela" she took his hand in hers "please for me sweetheart" she gave him that pout "fine, but I better get something out of it" she winked and pulled him down taking his lips in hers. She pulled back "that was just a preview" and with that said she dragged him into the mall of hell.

"Come on Faye Faye you said we go to this shop" Faye rubbed her temple. Taking Ed to the mall was the biggest mistake of her life. Just once she wanted to do something nice for the growing young teen, but lo and be hold, it all backfired. They were both kicked out of two different computer stores, for Ed being well Ed.

Ed took Faye's hand "Come, Come" she dragged her through the crowds. Faye growled and tried to snatch her hand back "Ed I'm going to only warn you once and that" she stopped talking as she thought she saw someone familiar.

Ed stopped walking "Ed thinks she saw spike person" Faye looked down at the child "what did you say?" she then pointed in the direction of the entrance. There stood Spike with a woman holding his arm as if they were a couple. Faye's anger was boiling. Her face becoming red with anger.

" I can't believe him" she wanted to disappear, but she also wanted to tell him off "Spike, SPIKE PERSON" bellowed Ed. Faye wanted to crawl under a rock right about now.

Spike stiffened. He recognized that person anywhere. He looked around and then noticed the two female members of the beebop walking towards him. Well rather Ed dragging Faye. He paled and swallowed hard. Oh how he knew he was going to get it.

Ed latched onto Spike surprising Angela "Spike person are you going to shop too" Angela looked down at Ed then looked at Faye "Spike honey who are they?" Spike watched as Faye twitched then tense. He knew it, he was going to be a dead man soon. He tried to smile but it failed him "They.."

"Faye Valentine nice to meet you" said faye not giving him the chance "and this is Ed" Angela shook hands with faye

_that asshole. I hate you....god I let him fool me. I can't believe it. Don't cry now. Don't you cry not in front of him or her._

Spike was feeling strange. It hurt him to have hurt her "My name is Angela Dawson. How do you know Spike?"

"Just acquaintances nothing more" she stressed out. Why did that hurt? Why did his chest feel like it was being crushed? Was this pain he felt by her denial of who they really were?

Faye turned around and began to walk away "Faye faye wait" Ed bounced away

"Your friends seem nice" but she wasn't happy about Faye. Oh no a woman could smell it. The attraction, but was the attraction mutual she wondered.

Finding his voice finally he looked down at her "yeah they are"

* * *

When he got to the beebop Spike wanted to turn back. But he couldn't run away forever. Time for them to confront and that would have to be now. He searched for her in the livingroom area, but she wasn't there. He then went to her room, still she was not there. When he got to the bathroom he heard a few murmurs and sobs. It was her. She was crying.

It was his fault and he felt like an ass right now. He should have told her. He should have stopped their strange relationship. He knocked on the door "go away" was the muffled response.

He took a deep breath "It's me Spike" the door opened fast and he moved back "what do you want Spike?" he took a few steps closer to her and she moved back one "I wanted to explain"

"How long spike?" he looked to the side

"it doesn't matter"

"HOW LONG?" she yelled at him

"Almost a month now" was the quick reply. At least she deserved to know the truth now.

She wiped away her tears and began to walk away "I'm sorry Faye. I don't know how it happened but I think I love her" that really shattered her heart. Why did he have to say it? She wanted to believe otherwise. "May you two live a happy life then" and walked towards her room slamming the door in the process.

* * *

Everything was going so fast. Faye avoided anywhere that Spike was in. Jet had learned of their little romance behind doors. She needed someone to confide in and he was the best choice with Ein being second and Ed last for obvious reasons. Jet sympathized with her, but nothing more.

For Spike not only was it strange that he was dating this girl in just a short time, but he did something so unexpected. He invited her and a few of her friends to the ship. He asked that his friends be present to. Faye did not decline because it was time to move on and she didn't want him to think that she was going to wait for him forever.

So there they were Angela, her friend Nick, her best friends Rosa and Donna, Ed, Jet, Ein, and Faye who was by a corner. Spike being the one that arranged it was in the center of the livingroom "as you all know Angela and I have been dating for a while now" he walked over to her "I asked you all to be present here because I wanted to do this the right way" he knelt on one knee and she gasped.

Faye saw her whole world crumbling before her eyes. Spike the love of her life was, no she couldn't even say it. He could have never. But he was and it was killing her "Marry me Angela" that was all she heard before she collapsed and the others rushed to her side.

"Is she alright spike?"

"Give her some air"

Jet wanted to kill spike right now. How could he be so insensitive and how the hell was making him act this way. He always knew spike to be the type that hated commitment. Unless it was Julia. His precious julia. How did this Angela get him to propose in such short amount of time? Being so angry with him, jet decided to pick faye up and take her to her room.

Not caring what the others were saying not caring about what Spike was thinking.

* * *

"Was it a dream?" she asked outloud. Had all that happened been a sad cruel dream. No it had been real and now she had lost the most important person in her life.

She sat on the bed tears falling on her hands. That had been three weeks ago. Now she sat there on her bed in her dress. The one she picked to go to the wedding to. She was going to go to see for herself that it wasn't a dream that it was all real.

"How could this have happened? Why am I destined to suffer? Haven't I suffered enough?" a light knock at the door. She looked up as Jet walked in smiling "you don't have to come Faye. I think it would be best for you" she shook her head "I want to go Jet. I want to see with my own eyes" he pulled her up and hugged her "you know you are like the little sister I never had" she hugged him tighter "thank you Jet. You have been a great brother to me"

He led her out "let's go"

The ceremony had been beautiful and now they were all at the reception. Faye was drinking her pain away. It was the only thing that would numb her. The happy 'couple' were receiving congratulations from everyone. She sat at the bar ignoring them.

Spike watched her once in a while. He wanted to talk to her. He really missed her and her ways. But the hand of his wife that was resting on his forearm reminded him of his position now. He had watched as men after men approached the lonely vixen. He wanted to rip them apart, but why? He wondered. He didn't care about her. No he was married now.

"And now the beautiful couple will dance their first dance as husband and wife" the announcer said.

The song and old one was being played. The words faye recognized right away

when I fall in love

it will be forever

she remembered her mother singing it to her when she was a child. She remembered her father taking her mother by the waist and dancing around. She distinctly remembered being whisked by her father and brought into a hug which turned into a sweet dance.

The tears could not stop now. They were running. She asked for another drink "Faye please stop drinking so much"

"Shut it Jet I want to be happy liquor is my happiness"

"Faye I know it hurts"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT HURTS" the music stopped and everyone looked over to the bar.

"Please faye let's go" Spike watched as Faye was shaking with rage and pain

"I WANT TO DANCE" she began to twirl around. Drinking more not caring

Angela was angry. How dare she ruin her wedding. The people were murmuring and laughing at the woman "Spike do something about this" he walked over to them and looked at Faye.

"Faye are you okay?" she stopped dancing and glared at him "am I okay? Tell me Spike if I'm okay or not. You would know better than anyone. I mean you did sleep with me I bet there are things about me that you know that even I don't know" the people were gasping and talking to each other.

He grabbed her arm "go home you're drunk" she pulled her hand away and slapped him "I hate you more, but I hate myself even more" she then ran away from the room. Both Jet and Spike ran after her. Worried that something might happen to her. Angela too ran out.

Faye was in pain. So much pain. When the two men came out of the building they were stunned. Before them was faye on her knees clutching her stomach. Each hurried over to her as she whimpered "Faye oh what happened?" jet knelt down by her and began to pull her up. That's when they saw it. The blood all the blood that was running down her dress "Faye you're bleeding"

Spike who didn't know what to say to her walked over to them. His eyes widened "why is she bleeding from there Jet?" he pointed, it was coming from somewhere near her privates. Faye looked down, what little clarity she had allowing her to realize what was happening to her.

She put her hand to her stomach "oh god no not my baby...please Jet get me to the hospital I don't want to lose my baby. Jet....My baby"

The world had been sucked out of his body. What the hell did she say? Faye and baby was all he could put together in his mind.

Jet didn't want to question anything right now. All he wanted was to take faye to the hospital, he flagged down a car and he quickly put her inside. She was screaming and seemed to be hugging herself. Spike was still there staring blankly at the sky. Was this a sick joke? Was she lying? If she wasn't then what was he still doing there standing?

Angela had listened from the entrance to everything faye had said. She was enraged, pissed off. She clenched her fists. Just as she was about to bring spike back he bolted from his spot and ran towards the car. He got in on the front seat and they took off.

* * *

At the hospital both men were pacing. They had taken faye from them and were told to wait in the waiting room. Spike punched a wall a few times "did you know about this Jet?" he was looking at his friend "No. And if something happens to her you are the only one to blame Spike" that was all that was said between the two of them. A doctor came out and asked to speak with Jet.

Spike was angry with envy. Why jet? Why not him?

Jet was allowed to see faye. He walked into the room and found her looking at the ceiling. She turned to him and motioned for him to sit down "how are you faye? The doctor said he couldn't tell me anything about your health" she closed her eyes and then began to tell him what the doctor had said

"_Miss valentine you were lucky to have come to us this soon. We were able to save your child, however we don't know what damage was done by your drinking" she smiled and put her hand to her stomach_

"_as long as my baby is okay. Thank you for saving him or her"_

"_you are welcomed. And please try not to drink or smoke. Come back for up dates as well" with that said she left_

Jet was finding it hard to believe. His friend who he began to see as a sister was going to be a mother. She seemed so happy about it too. But then she asked him something "please don't tell him. If he ask tell him I lost my baby okay?" he began to protest "please Jet, he has hurt me so much and so bad. I can't tell him. I want to be selfish for once and I don't want him to be in my child's life because that means he will be in mine"

"Faye you are asking me to lie to my friend about him being a father. I can't do that"

"Please jet. He will have kids of his own with _her _I don't have anyone in this world. My baby is all I have" he took her hand "you have me and Ed as well Faye" she smiled tenderly "then please don't tell him. Besides he hates kids. You'll be doing us both a favor" he sighed. Maybe this would be better. The two of them would kill each other if left alone with a kid.

"Fine faye I wont tell him, but sooner or later he will know" she nodded "I'll let you rest then" he got up and walked over to the door "thank you Jet, big brother" and she closed her eyes as sleep consumed her.

Spike wanted to scream punch someone. She was carrying his child. Their child. And because of him they lost him. He was frustrated and Jet watched as Spike punched the wall in the hospital again and again. Security was called on him and he was asked to leave, but he wanted to talk to her first "I want to see her" the security officer didn't allow her near her room "sir you have been disruptive now please we ask that you leave and come back tomorrow" he narrowed his eyes "I want to see her now"

he was escorted out of the hospital and told to come back when he was normal. Jet found it funny, but he held his laughter in. Spike took out a cigaret and began to smoke "I'll come see her tomorrow and they will let me in I swear"

"Go and be with your wife spike, it's your wedding night anyways. I'll look out for her" spike stopped and turned to Jet "are you into her Jet? Is that why you are being so nice with her?" Jet wanted to slap him till his brain was watered "she's like a sister to me Spike and you broke her heart. She doesn't need to be reminded of her child's death and not about your marriage to that woman either. Leave her alone already. You have caused enough damage as it is" Jet left him there walking towards a cad ready to leave.

Spike gave the hospital one last glance "I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

A/N oh god what have I done. I know you all must hate me. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I had to do it. I don't know why I did it. Please don't kill me. I will warn you that soon years will pass and both Spike and Faye will confront one another and what about their child? Oooh stay tunned. 


	6. Future commences

Chapter

Tittle: Tina (yeah i will have her hair longer. it's been eight years. i really like it when people appreciate my stories they make me feel great. this is for you Tina)

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Angela was beyond pissed. Spike had ran out of their reception and had been gone now for three hours. She wanted to kill faye and then kill the bastard. She was left to deal with the people. When he had returned she was sitting in the dark waiting. But she wasn't going to act like the crazy jealous wife now. She took a deep breath as he turned the lights on. He turned to her "oh hey honey" he gave her that goofy smile

"Spike where have you been, I've been so worried" she ran to him and hugged him "I was at the hospital" she pulled away "why? Are you hurt?" he shook his head and walked over to the couch "no. faye was taken to the hospital"

She sighed "is she alright? Why did you go with her?" spike looked up at his wife "she's my friend and I wanted to make sure that she was okay" she knelt in front of him "is she better now?"

He didn't know what to say. Was she better? Would she ever be better "she lost her baby" for dramatics Angela gasped "oh no poor faye" and to kill two birds with one stone "and poor Jet he must have been so sad" Spike's eyes narrowed and then widened "what?" she smiled sweetly "yeah I mean they are together. Right? Jet and Faye are always together and I'm sure that they are probably going to be next in getting marry" oh that was really pissing him off. Jet and Faye? No way in hell.

Spike stood up abruptly and paced around the room "No. They are not dating or anything like that" Angela rose to her feet "then they were just sleeping together? I mean who else could have been the father of her child?" of course he didn't want her to know it was him. But didn't she hear Faye yelling in the wedding. What game was Angela playing thought spike.

"Why don't we forget about that and continue with our honeymoon Spike. I missed you" she proceeded to kiss him and then lead him towards the bedroom. Not aware that all Spike was thinking about was Faye.

When he awoke in the morning the first thing on his mind was Faye. He needed to see her, needed to make sure that she was alright. But deep down he knew she wasn't. He got up and looked at his sleeping wife. Everything that happened the night before was not really what he expected. Maybe the fact that Faye was the only thing he was thinking about made their first night together a bad experience.

Spike showered and dressed. Angela awoke and watched him "where are you going this early?" he smiled "I'm going to see Faye" she tensed "why? You know we have to leave for our honeymoon in three hours" he nodded "yeah I just wanted to make sure she was okay and then say good bye" she stood up "I'll come I want to see her as well" he couldn't protest.

* * *

Faye was combing her hair as Ed and Jet were both sitting in the room. She had been told that she would leave in the afternoon. Was she ever glad. The night before she had made up her mind and decided that it was time for her to move on and that meant leaving the beebop behind and starting anew. Jet had disagreed with her, but when faye made up her mind there was no changing it.

Jet looked at Ed "Ed please go keep an eye on the ship at the docks, I have to talk to Faye alright" she stood up and saluted both of them "yay papa Jet person" both grown ups sighed and then laughed. She was gone in record time

"Are you sure about this Faye?" she looked at him "yes Jet. This way I'll have a better life and so will my child. Spike will never know. It's for the best" jet knew this was a bad idea. He stood up from his couch and walked over to her lifting her in the process. He hugged her "I'll miss you and I want you to keep in touch, please don't disappear on us" she began to cry "I'm sorry everything happened this way....I'll miss you both...Jet you are my only family you and Ed..I love you so much"

That's when Spike had stopped in his tracks. She loved him? They had walked in on the duo and were speechless. Angela of course was happy. She tip toed and whispered in his ears "see they are together. I told you" Spike was seething on the inside. He wanted to kill Jet. He lied to him. With anger clouding his judgment Spike turned around took Angela's hand and were both gone.

That was the last time that Spike saw Faye. That was the last time that he had any contact with Jet. Now years later he was the owner of Angela's family company. He had become a respected man and very wealthy.

He was in his office looking out the window thinking about better days. He was bored and tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. His secretary walked in "sir there's a call on line two for you" spike nodded and she left the office closing the door "Spigeal Speaking" there was a familiar chuckle on the other side

"So you have become big? I knew you would be something more than a bounty hunter" Spike gripped the phone

"Jet how is it going?"

"You haven't kept in touch for years now. I mean I call you and you are always too busy or never there. Anyways I was calling because I wanted to inform you that I'm getting married in three weeks and I want you to be there for me" Spike almost dropped the phone. Jet married? To faye?

Spike took a deep breath "so you and Faye finally are tying the knot?" there was a long pause before Jet broke out in full laughter "What's so funny?"

"ME and FAYE? Are you nuts. I can't stand the woman. She's more like a sister to me. I don't think we could be more than that. Besides I haven't seen her in years. Ever since her last day at the hospital she has been gone" Spike was silent taking in all that he had said.

_She didn't stay with him? She left? What the hell? I don't get it, didn't she confess her love for him?_

"What? She left? But I thought you two were together? I mean I walked in on you and her. She was telling you that she loved you" again Jet was laughing his ass off "stop that"

"Are you insane Spigeal? Faye was saying she loved me and Ed. She was saying goodbye. We are her family and she didn't want us to think that she didn't care about us. So are you going to come to the wedding. Sarah and I would appreciate that" Spike smirked

"Sarah huh? Alright Jet I'll be there for you both"

"Tell me Spike, I heard about your parents in law. How the mother died of a heart attack and then the father killed himself" Spike sighed and looked out of the window again. It was getting dark

"Yeah it was hard on Angela losing both her parents the same year and the same month. He loved his wife more than anything"

"How are you two doing?" Spike chuckled

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We got divorced. It was all over the news"

"What?"

"Yeah. I found her in bed with her friend Nick. I can't believe she was fooling me for three years before I found out. I wanted to kill them at first, but then I realized that I wasn't as angry as I thought"

"So you've been divorced for almost five years?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it has been eight years. Seems like only yesterday. Hey Jet is Faye going to be at the wedding?"

Jet paused and thought about it. Should he tell her yes or no, arr. It was time for these two to be reunited anyways "yeah she will. But she is not the same as you remember"

"I thought you said you haven't seen her. You lied didn't you"

"Yeah sorry. We have been seeing each other on occasions. I met Sarah through her. Listen I got to go now. Thanks man and I hope to see you there"

"Count on it" they both hung up and Spike smiled.

_I'll see her again. This time I wont screw things up. I've learned my lesson Faye I swear. I don't want to lose you again._

* * *

Faye was sitting in her office opening letters, when she came across a wedding invitation. She read it and began to scream in happiness. Her door burst open and three people ran in "Miss Valentine are you okay?" she looked at them "oh Chris yes I'm fine. Just that my best friend and my big brother are getting married in three weeks" everyone else cheered. They were Faye's employees. A tall blond man with blue eyes, and two short women

"We are happy to know that Sarah and Mr Black are going to be wed" both women sighed in a dreamy state. Faye giggled "it seems that they want to hold the reception here. That's great. I want you to begin preparations as soon as you can"

"Yes boss" they all said. Both women excited the office while Chris stayed behind "miss valentine I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off" she sat down "of course Chris"

"Thank you. It's just that my cousin Sam in coming here and I wanted to show him around" she smiled and continued opening letters "it's fine with me you know that. Go on and have your fun" he thanked her and left the office.

She was reading when she heard the door open "now what?" she asked out loud only to have her wind knocked out of her as something or someone sat on her laps hard "ouch" she looked down and was greeted with a big kiss on the cheek "Mommy I'm back" she giggled and kissed her child back "I see that. And felt it too" the child began to laugh hard "how was your swimming lessons?" she began to comb the child's hair that was a mess and still damped "it was fun and we did a lot of laps and ooh it was cool and cold and" she put a finger to the child's lips "you are rambling again honey. We should go eat lunch must have been served by now" she stood up carrying her eight year old child.

As soon as they were in the kitchen they smiled widely "Miss valentine lunch is ready" faye made her way to a table that had been set up for her and her child. Soon both were eating.

* * *

Spike was bored out of his mind. Three meetings had done a number on him and he needed a drink badly. He got up and put his suit jacket on. He proceeded to leave his office and head to the local bar. He was so thoughtful that his drink had been forgotten. What would he do once he saw her again? What would SHE do? She had every right to hate him and probably she did. But what made him both angry and sad was the fact that maybe she had moved on as well and was with someone new.

He sighed and placed the glass to his lips intending to drink it when someone tapped him. He turned around and came face to face with a man not so much older than himself "yes what can I do for you?" the man chuckled and sat down next to him "aren't you Spike Spigeal?"

"Who wants to know?" was the defensive question

"It's me Samuel Sanders...remember I was recruited into the red dragons with you and that vicious guy, but they thought I was too weak to join them" Spike took a moment to walk down memory lane and then remembered the guy was actually a kid he was friends with when they were both about twelve. Before Mao and his people snatched them up and trained them to be killers

"Well how's it going Samuel?" the other man chuckled again "I knew it was you. You still look the same. It's going alright I guess. Never thought I see you again" spike took a sip of his drink "never expected to run into you either man"

For two hours they talked and remembered their old lives. Like how Mao had been watching them as they were young delinquents, and how he had sent for their parents to be killed. That led to their capture by the dragons and then forced to be killers. Samuel was let go because on his first mission he was not a success. Lucky him, some were killed.

"Well now I'm a doctor and I love it" spike nodded "yeah life got better after the dragons" Samuel looked at Spike in the eyes "so anyone special in your life Spike?" he put the glass down "no one special, she left and I didn't do anything to stop her" Samuel ordered another drink "how about Sam any lucky lady?" he clenched his fists "she was murdered two years ago her and our child" spike put a hand to his friends shoulder "sorry man. I bet she was a fine woman"

"She was. We were going to marry right after I was moved from my position at the hospital. I was going to be head surgeon, when we were going to celebrate some idiots ambushed us and they took our money. They didn't think it was enough so they stabbed her. I tried to do anything, but it failed. She was the reason why I left the hospital I worked. What good was I, if I let the one person I loved die in my hands?"

Spike understood him. It was hard when you couldn't save the one you loved when you had the opportunity. It had been the same with Julia. "She wants you to be happy man. I'm sure she is not blaming you or anything like that" Sam nodded "I know. I have this crazy cousin Chris who wants to introduced me to his boss. Says she's one fine looking woman and very kind"

Spike stood up "go for it man. Don't let a chance at being with someone go. Your girlfriend would be so happy for you. I let the one true woman to make me feel centered and complete go. Don't be like me. When I reunite with my true love I will never let her go" he put money on the counter "later Samuel I have to get back to work"

"It was great talking to you again. Hope we run into each other again" both men shook their hands.

* * *

Chris was waving like a frantic little girl. He was at the Space ports waiting for his cousin Sam to finally arrive and when he spotted him that's when the crazy hand waving began. It didn't help much that he looked so much like a girl either "Sam here" Sam smiled. It had been four years since seeing his little cousin "hey Christopher" Chris groaned "Chris not Christopher" they both gave those manly hugs and let go "come on we have to get you settled in and then you will meet Faye"

"Faye?" Chris nodded "yeah that's her name. You'll like her I promise" they both left the space port and were soon in Chris's car. Along the way they talked about life on earth and how it had been for Sam while he stayed on Venus.

Faye watched as her employees ran around fixing and repairing anything that was damaged. She sighed "thanks Jet for giving me this short noticed" she heard a chuckled and turned around to find the one she was cursing mentally standing by the door "JET?!!" she ran to him "hey kiddo how are you?" she hugged him tight "I'm alright. I hear that Mr. Black is getting married" she nudged him "yeah that nice lady friend of yours finally agreed to marry me...took me years to get her to say yes though"

"You know us girls are hard to get...anyways where is she and Ed?" he sat down on a chair "Sarah headed to Mars to get her parents, and you know Ed is still in college. That girl loves her classes and her friends" Faye giggled and sat down next to him "So my big brother will be married soon? How are you feeling?" he slumped his shoulder "exhausted. Both Ed and Sarah have been dragging me everywhere. Shopping for clothes, shopping for furniture for the house..blah..blah...blah"

Faye couldn't help but laugh at him "well it will be over soon. I can't wait. However I don't appreciate you springing this on me at the last minute. I would have had this place ready for your wedding a month ago. Now I have to rush things. You idiot" she slapped his arm "calm down Faye. I know you will have everything ready"

She looked around the place "I can't believe I own this Hotel now" Jet stood up "you earned it. The old woman knew it and she left it to you" she became sad "she was my only relative Jet. I will miss my sister" Jet wanted to change the subject but to what. Then a loud FAYE was heard and both of them turned to the door.

Faye rubbed the bridge of her nose "Chris will you be less noisy please" the male laughed and walked in with a tall man behind him. At first faye didn't see who it was, then her eyes widened at seeing the tall raven haired man with the same color of eyes as her. She was struck. The man was gorgeous.

Sam was about to hit his cousin for yelling so loud when he let his eyes set on the duo in front of him. He couldn't believe the beautiful creature that was standing before him. She was more than beautiful and he let his eyes roam over her entire body openly. Chris smirked and Jet took on that protective brother shield once more. He didn't like the way Sam looked at her.

"Ahem" was all Chris said and they both blinked. They even blushed being caught staring "this is Sam my cousin Faye" Sam extended his hand out and she shyly took it "Hello Sam welcomed to Le Chateau"

"Thank you very much Miss Faye" they both stood there not taking their hands back

_oh uh Spike wont like this one bit. Hope doesn't make a move on Faye or hell will break lose._

_

* * *

A/N oh So Sam and Spike have a past? How will that play out when they both meet up again and they both learn that they know Faye. Ooh and will faye and Sam have something going on? I will say this now. They will, so there. And someone said that Faye was acting a bit weak in the beginning of the story. Look I know that. But I don't think that she should be angry all the time. Deep down she is very emotional and I wanted to explored that. I will have her be angry at Spike yeah of course, but she is hurt and in love and soon those emotions come out and her anger takes a sidestep. I hope you understand that I'm trying to explore her more delicate side. Later._

P.S. question....What gender should the kid be? if you pay close attention i didn't mention wether it was a boy or a girl...you pick.


	7. Recption from hell

Chapter not keeping track here but I think it's seven

Tittle: Kyoko 095

Author: Angee

Rating: R

A/n Tina before you get upset i want you to read the story and then read the A/n i put on the bottom. you wont be disappointed i promise.

* * *

The night sky on earth still looked as beautiful as her cloudy mind could remember. The way the stars twinkled or the way the moon shined, always brought a sweet smile to her face "mommy I want to fly to the sky" faye giggled and looked down at the little boy that sat on her laps starring at the same night sky. _That same need to be flying. Just like his father._

No matter how much she tried to forget the idiot, she was always reminded of him. Proof being the little one that sat on her. His lanky frame, though he was only eight. Soon he would be so tall and she would be wondering where the years had gone to. She was glad though for the fact that he inherited her beautiful green eyes and her soft manageable hair. Faye leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her son's crown "someday you'll fly baby" she had said to him. The child laughed and then snuggled more into his mother "we should put you to bed now" he began to protest.

Every night in the summers since he was little, Faye always brought him out. The warm night air somehow calmed him whenever he was being fuzzy. And that habit stuck to her "Miss Faye it's quite late" she and her son turned their heads to see none other than Sam smiling at them "Sam I told you earlier to call me Faye, and I can't go inside not until this little guy gets sleepy"

Sam had not noticed the child, his eyes had been set on faye all that time. He also hadn't seen the little boy around the hotel at all. _Is that he little brother or what? _"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything"

faye padded a side next to her and Sam took that as his invitation for sitting down "it's okay little Sujiro doesn't mind. Do you honey?" she looked down at her son "no mommy" Sam's eyes widened, but then he noticed the similarities between the two. Their eyes were the same rich beautiful color "your son?"

"I hope you don't mind. I mean your cousin told me of his idea for us to go out. If you don't like the fact that I have a child I will understand" she earned herself a good harty laugh "what?" she asked. Sam took a deep breath "I don't mind that you have a child. If anything it makes you look even better in my eyes" she looked at him "how so?"

"The fact that you are a single mother who owns her own hotel and it's successful at it, makes me realize that you are strong, independent, self assured, confident, committed, and devoted" all these compliments were making her face burn red. She was both flattered and embarrassed. He loved the way her eyes shined with the pure emotions that poured from them. Her son watched them silently, having faye for a mother meant both, you were guaranteed a cool mother, but also a strict one that demanded respect.

Faye found herself being pulled into his deep green eyes, and so was Sam. It seemed as if a spell had been placed on them, they both began to lean in ignoring the small child who was not liking what was happening. He was in fact beginning to dislike Sam. No one ever interrupted him and his mother, especially not when they were watching the stars. This was their time. How protective was the little guy being "Mommy I'm tired" devious little kid.

Faye tore her gaze away from the hunky man and focused them on her son, who for the better part was pretending to be falling asleep. She smiled and combed his hair "alright sweetheart, let's go to bed. Sam we'll talk tomorrow" he stood up and helped her along with the child, who wanted to hide behind his mother's legs. He really didn't like Sam. Faye found this odd, but maybe the fact that Sam was a stranger to her son, was making him act this way.

She put a hand to the top of his head "Sujiro this is Sam a friend. He is also Chris's cousin. He is going to stay here with us for a while. Say hello" she pushed him forward and the child looked at the man directly in the eyes, with a little glared of his own "Hello"

Sam bent at the waist "hello kiddo, you look just like your mommy" he ruffled the kid's hair and sujiro moved back "he's just cranky. It's time for bed. See you tomorrow then" she waved goodbye and took her son's hand leading him towards their home, which was a small house neared the hotel.

Sujiro smiled and then looked back at Sam. He took out his tongue in a childish manner and Sam chuckled "I know you are protecting your mommy, I wont hurt her" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

How is it that days can pass by so fast that you don't even remember them doing so? That's how it had been for everyone. Jet was a nervous wreck and Sarah wanted to drug him or something. Sam and Faye had clicked so well that they were seeing each other or a regular basis. If you didn't know any better you would have said that they were married or something. Sujiro was not really a happy little boy anymore. He saw Sam as a threat. Someone not his dad, someone not the person he wanted as his dad. 

The little boy sat in his room holding the only picture of his father that his uncle jet had given him. A picture that even Faye didn't know about. Jet had felt really bad for the kid, not knowing who his father was. It didn't help that the kid had called him daddy on more than on one occasion. So instead he gave him the picture and told him that it was a secret, that his mother shouldn't know. He loved watching that picture.

In Spike's case he couldn't wait for the damn wedding date to finally come around. The fact that he was going to see her once again was making him feel excited and nervous all in one. All those days after he had learned that she wasn't with Jet, that she wasn't interested in him in any sexual way, had made spike cursed himself to hell and back. He had thought of ways of gaining her trust back, but always came up blank. With Faye you could never know what to expect.

Example. When she had learned about Angela, she didn't tell him off, she didn't hit him fired a gun at him, she didn't even beat the shit out of him or his ship. She simply wished him and Angela a happy life. Spike snorted "yeah happy life indeed...maybe that was your way of making a jinks. But you know what Faye, I know that I will have a happy life with you by my side" he brought his

"JETTTTTTT" was all that rang through the chapel. Currently the groom was so nervous he forgot to bring his suit and who else was in charge of getting it than "you insufferable man. How do you manage to get yourself in this? Sarah is balling her eyes out because she thinks you did it on purpose" Jet turned to his so called friend who was giving him the evil eye "Please Faye I know, but my nerves are just so jumpy today. It is my wedding and I have a right to be nervous"

Faye huffed and puffed, clenching her fists. Now she had to drive an hour back and forth to collect his suit. She didn't care about that, if it meant the happiness of the idiot adopted big brother and her good friend Sarah, so be it. Oh no, she was mad because she would miss out on the girly stuff. The dressing of the bride, and the exciting pictures before she was to be a wife "Fine. Idiot I'll go and get your damn suit. Please keep an eye on Sujiro" and she didn't wait for an answer.

Sam being the nice boyfriend. Yes boyfriend that he was, offered to take her. The people began to gathered at the chapel, and Jet was becoming even more nervous. Luckily Ed was sane enough to calm him a little. Sujiro too helped.

The child left his uncle and his cousin ed and wandered around the chapel. Saying hi to some people that thought he was just too cute as the ring bearer. Him in his little suit with a bright smile. He walked between the long rows and looked up at the many saints that were kind of freaky looking, but cool to his childish mind. "This is boring" he said, pulling at the bow tie that adorned his neck. He heard someone chuckled and looked up. His eyes widened and so did the stranger's own eyes.

Sujiro knew this person. Had traced the man's hair with his own tiny fingers. He didn't know wether he should smile or turn away.

* * *

Spike had come to the chapel late as usual. He looked around hoping that he wasn't going to disturb the ceremony, and to his surprise and luck, the ceremony hadn't even began. He walked towards the second to last row and was about to sit when he caught site of a little boy walking up and down the rows. He didn't know why he wanted to watch this kid, well actually he had caught himself watching kids play around the park on a few of his breaks. Why? Simply because he, like many men and women, had began to feel that clock, nature clock ticking away. Was he ever going to have a child? If so, would faye be the one? 

Although he had been a father, briefly might I add, he wasn't blessed with the actual being. The actual child was lost, because it was his own stupid fault. He shook his head of the hurtful memory and continued watching the kid make his way towards him. That's when the kid began to complain about the wedding and made a move for his tie.

When he heard about the 'boring part' spike couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't been there for five minutes and he too was getting bored out of his mind. Their eyes locked and he couldn't believe it. It seemed as if he had been starring into the eyes of the woman he was desperately trying to get back.

Sujiro took in a deep breath and with a tiny voice "hi mister" Spike felt strange. It didn't feel right that he should call him that. Spike knelt down "hey there buddy, so what's going on?" Sujiro smiled brightly, his eyes shining with happiness. Spike again felt as if this was faye or some clone of hers.

"Sujiro come on your mom just called said she will be here in five minutes" both of them looked at a woman with orange hair. She was wearing what seemed to be a bride's maid dress. The kid was saddened now. He was face to face with his dad, and Edward had to interrupt them. Spike seemed to recognize Ed, but the young girl he left, sure grew up to be a very different young woman.

Ed recognized him and let her eyes widened. She turned around and ran towards jet's room, where she would be giving him a few talks about inviting Spike to the wedding. She didn't hate Spike, just that she didn't want him back into their lives after making Faye suffer so much. She looked up to Faye and because of Spike she had left the beebop and her behind.

"You should go before you get into trouble" the child looked up again "alright, bye mister see you later" sujiro left happily and Spike smirked.

Faye and Sam walked into the chapel, she was carrying the suit in its plastic cover. She was happy. Sam was walking behind her. Both stopped as people looked at them weirdly. Faye smiled weakly and began to power walk. Spike couldn't believe it. There she was walking passed him, he stood up and walked towards her "Faye" he called out.

That voice, oh no not him. He shouldn't be there, he shouldn't even exist. She gripped the suit in her hands and turned around. Sam watched her and turned as well "Spike" faye looked at sam and let her eyes narrowed.

"Samuel, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here..."

"What are you doing here?" asked faye this time, breaking their conversation.

Spike looked at her and he couldn't believe it. She looked even more beautiful than before. Her hair although in a french twist, seemed to be longer, and her curves had become more defined. In the dress she was in any man would surely look at her three or four times. "I asked you a question, or are you too old to hear me?"

"I..um..Jet....well" it took just that for her to march towards Jet's room.

She opened the door furiously and then slammed it shut. Jet jumped slightly and Ed knew what was coming. She took Sujiro's hand and led him out of the room "YOU!"

Jet paled visibly. Ed had given him the talk, and now he was going to get probably more than that from Faye "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Outside the people gasped. Everything could be heard. Spike groaned and closed his eyes. "Hey Spike, you and Faye know each other?"

Spike took a deep breath "yeah she and I had a past"

Sam knew where this was heading "wait, she's the woman you were talking about, wasn't she?" spike looked at Sam and nodded "No. That means that you..." Ed came towards them "Spike you better get ready you'll be next on her list" was the simple thing Ed said cutting off Sam from revealing the truth about sujiro.

The child was watching them not understanding why his mother was so angry. Was it because of his father?

"Please faye calm down. He is my friend and I wanted him to be a part of this" she paced back and forth "Friend? He hadn't even called you for eight years" Jet walked over to Faye and took her shoulders and sat her down "he didn't call because he thought you and I were together"

She let her eyes go wide and put a hand to her mouth "what?" jet considering that he had about ten minutes before he was to walk down the isle and take his place at the altar, decided to tell her a brief story of what had happened. She was becoming enraged. How dare spike think that she was having some sort of affair with jet?

She began to scream and told jet to get the hell out of the room and get married. Spike took that as his cue to go in and talk to the woman. He took a deep breath and opened the door. She was mumbling things and making chocking motions with her hands.

Probably imagining his neck between her hands. He watched her, because it was enchanting, the way her body heaved with every breath. The way her nose flared. God had he missed her and her mannerisms. She sensed someone in the room and turned around. Her eyes narrowed "get out"

He instead walked all the way inside and closed the door "we have to talk" she crossed her arms over her chest "talk? Let me think about that" she paused for dramatics "I think not" she made a move to get to the door, but his quick reflexes held her back as his arm shot out and grabbed her. She hated the contact, the familiar feel of his skin. She pulled her arm away from his "move, I have a wedding to tend to"

"Faye please talk to me" she turned her back to him "Go away spike. Leave I hate you I don't want to see you. I had enough and I'm not going..." he pulled her towards him and took possession of her lips. The kiss was rough, it was trying to put all of the passion that they both still had into it. She pushed him away "GET OUT, LEAVE"

Sujiro and the others who were still listening to the fight turned their heads around. The child didn't think twice and ran to the door opening it fast. The duo, meaning Spike and Faye, turned to the kid who's eyes were filling with tears. She wanted to keep him away, didn't want him to see this "Sujiro" she moved towards him, but he moved towards Spike. He then ran and hugged his leg. Spike was stunned and confused. What was the matter with this kid "Don't go. Please don't go away dad"

Dad? _He called me dad. What the fuck is this?_

Faye felt the tears make their way to her eyes "sujiro please" the child shook his head "no mommy, I wont let daddy leave us" Spike set his eyes on her. She in turned looked to the side. Finally putting two and two together he realized what was going on.

"Faye you lied to me" she didn't look up at him, no she wanted to escape and take her son with her "you...you...lied to...me" she could hear the tears in his voice. She could feel the pain in his heart, but she didn't care. He made her suffer a lot more "dad please stay...mommy didn't mean it. Right mommy? You didn't mean it. Say you are sorry" she looked at her son, he was crying and begging with his eyes. She was so hurt and it hurt her more seeing him like this. The only one to blame was Spike.

She glared at the man that was having a hard time himself. He just learned that he had a son, a son with the woman who he had not stopped thinking about since that day at the hospital, since he thought she was with someone else. He looked at her, their eyes locking and trying to read each other "Sujiro please sweetheart let go of that man and let's go" he shook his head again

"He's my dad, mommy you know he is. Please tell him you're sorry. Tell him that we can be a family"

oh was this really making her feel like the bad guy. Spike breaks her heart, not once, but twice, leaves to die, comes back to mess with her feelings, then stomps them to the ground for another woman, only to come here looking like a hero and gaining her son, her son, whom she carried for eight months, who she breast fed on ungodly hours, whom was currently being a very persistent child.

Spike bent down and picked his son into his arms and hugged him "my son, you are my son" the boy hugged him tighter "dad don't leave. Please don't leave"

"Are we finally ready to begin my children?" the others turned to the priest who had walked in on the commotion. Jet cleared his throat "we apologize father, we are ready. Please tell the guest that nothing has changed" the priest nodded and left. Jet walked in "Faye this is my wedding day and I wish for you and my old friend spike to be in it. Please don't ruin this for Sarah and myself"

She took a deep breath and walked towards the door "lets get you married Jet"

Sam was at a loss for words. On one end he was going out with faye, but on the other, he was good friends with spike. Not too friendly, but he owed spike a whole lot while they were in the syndicate. What was he going to do once Spike found out that he was the new man in Faye's life. Well it was time for that.

Faye was a bridesmaid. She walked down the isle right behind Ed. She kept her eyes towards the front, never looking at the idiot who was smiling. Even though he was pissed as hell, this was no place for a fight well not another and certainly no way of thanking jet for inviting him to the wedding.

* * *

With the ceremony over the guest began to drive towards the reception. Spike walked out and stood at the steps. His limo driver awaiting orders. The others came out, his son ran to him and Spike bent at the waist "want to ride with me?" the boy nodded vigorously. Spike smiled and took the boy's hand, Faye was about to stop him when sam put a hand to her shoulder. She looked back at him and he shook his head "let him go, they just reunited" she growled lowly "fine". She walked over to them anyways and knelt down "Sujiro I'll be riding just ahead, alright?" 

"Alright mommy" she kissed his cheek and stood up glaring at Spike "like you said before we need to talk" and with that she headed for her car.

So far they had avoided talking. One sulking by the bar, the other getting to know his kid. Faye hated that with such passion. How dare he think that he could come back and claim a position he turned down, when he married that woman. Speaking or rather thinking of which, where was the whore anyways? She glanced towards the table where Spike was sitting with their son. _Our son. No not his son. My son. I was the one that carried him and have taken care of him for so long._

Faye gulped down the rest of her soda and stood up, that's when she felt the hand that went around her waist "I've been dying to dance with you" sam smiled and then kissed the side of her neck "yeah lets dance"

Sam led Faye to the dance floor where a slow song was being played. His hands on her waist and hers around his neck. Both very close as the music continued. Jet and Ed were looking from Faye to Spike. Spike had yet to see her and sam dancing. He was so engrossed in the conversation his son was in.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" faye held him tighter

"Yeah Sam, I think I'm going to need you"

"I didn't know Spike Spigeal was your husband and the father of your son"

"He is not My husband....we just slept together that's it. And yes he is the father or my son, but it doesn't matter. So what time were you planning on coming over?" she kissed his neck

"Mmm. Can't think. Are you trying to seduce me?"

She giggled "I don't know. If it's working, then yes. But anyways come over after the party is over" he held her tighter and kissed her. After parting he turned them around some more "keep it up and you will get so much more later on"

Spike was really pissed. Beyond it actually. Sam and Faye. Faye and Sam. That was all that was running through his head. His hands clenched and he stood up

"Oh uh. Dad, Spike is going to do something" was the warning from ed

Jet shook his head and tsked "better interfere before something goes on"

_so faye is the woman that he was being set up with? I will not let her go, not this time. Sam find another woman., she's not for you. I don't care if I sound selfish, but I love her damn it._

Chris also noticed Spike's current destination "oh shit got to go and stop him" he walked towards Faye and Sam, while Jet walked towards Spike "Faye do you think you could help me here" she looked at Chris and gave him that look. Chris paled but decided that he rather be killed by her, than have his cousin pummeled to death. He had been warned about Spike and what he was capable of doing.

Faye felt a harsh tug at her arm and before she knew what was going on, she was pulled away from Sam "what that hell?" in front of her stood Spike glaring at Sam "what are you thinking, you insufferable idiot?"

Spike didn't turn to her just let his teeth clench "we have to talk, now lets go"

Faye sighed and walked over towards sam and took his hand intertwining their fingers together "I'm busy at the moment" Spike continued his glared and advanced on the duo "I don't have time for your little games Faye, we need to talk and now"

Sam didn't dare get involved. He wasn't part of their history and as much as he liked faye, this was a personal problem that he didn't have a say in. So he stood there waiting to see whether she wanted to be with him or go on and have her talk with Spike.

"And I said I was busy, now go flirt or something, My _Lover _and I are trying to dance" she wanted to piss him off wanted to stress out the fact that she was taken, and was that doing a great job. Spike clenched not only his teeth, but his fists. There was a light tug at his pants and he looked down into the eyes of his son "oh, hey buddy"

"Dad are you and mommy fighting again?" spike dropped to one knee "no son" he paused, that word alone was bringing up feelings that were so foreign "we were just talking" Sujiro knew that if Sam was around that his mother and father would not be able to be together "Mommy would you dance with dad?"

Faye was taken aback. Her son asking her to dance with her ex-lover "but I'm dancing with Sam sweetheart" he put on those cute eyes that kids always put "but I want you to dance with dad, come on mom, please" the men both found it annoying. It was for sure that this kid would grow up to be a heart breaker. Well why not? He had Spike's genes running through his veins.

Faye sighed and disentangled her fingers from Sam's "fine" she spit out "we'll dance for you sweetheart" Sujiro giggled softly and took his mother's hand and his father's hand and put it together. Sam watched on curiously and with a tinge of jealousy all in one.

The child put his parents's hands together "okay go on dance" Spike took his opportunity and pulled her towards him, flashing Sam a smirk of course.

Sujiro walked of the dance floor happily while a brooding Sam followed. The others breathed in relief since another fight was avoided. While sujiro was present Faye and Spike wouldn't argue that was for sure.

She tried to put as much distance as she could between them, but it was hard when he kept pulling her closer to him "you look amazing" she looked at him "funny, you look like shit" he chuckled and let his left hand go lower on her back "I still love that humor of yours" she tried to pull away again "I still hate your guts" he pulled her closer, her chest pressed against his "I think you have every right to do so, but one thing is for sure, I will be in your life forever Faye"

Forever..Forever..oh how close was he to being murdered. She knew this would happen, he was going to pull that fucking stunt. Using their kid just to be close to her. But why? He made it clear twice that he never wanted her the way she wanted.

"Where is your wife?" that really got his attention

"As you can see she is not here"

"Don't get smart....what happened? Too much trouble to bring here?" he rolled his eyes

"You know you are so cute when you are jealous" she snorted and turned her head the other way, he continued to teas her through the dance and when it was over she thanked the lord.

She pulled away from him and he let her go "Faye we will work this out, you'll see that I have changed" was the last thing he said hoping she would hear him.

Faye closed her eyes and let a tear drop but wiped it away furiously _no more spike. You had your chance and now I'm giving it to someone else._

* * *

A/n awww....do you hate me now? Tina I want to say that I didn't name him Sean because I was thinking so much about the name Sujiro. If you read my other stories you'll notice that I have a tendency to name a character with that name. I don't know what it is but I like it so much. Anyways I want to say that Sujiro's entire name will be 

Sujiro Sean Spigeal....how's that? Maybe you'll like that one.

A side note: well I just realized that I have so many S names or S last names, for example Spike Spigeal, then Sujiro Sean Spigeal, and then Samuel Sanders. What the hell is wrong with me as the S? Later all.


	8. Truth hurts cowboy

Chapter: Seven, Eight, Nine,Ten...I don't know.

Title: degeneratedbeerwench (next chapter will be for Zottie)

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

The reception was done and over now. Jet and his wife Sarah didn't have to go too far for their honeymoon. They got one of the master suite for free thanks to faye. As for Faye she was sitting on a chair her son straddling her as he slept. Sam on the chair next to her using a free hand to massage her throbbing neck. Spike, well he was sulking his problems by the bar. The hotel staff was running around trying to clean everything up for the next day. 

Summer was always the busy season at the hotel. Faye watched Spike and scowled making Sam laugh "not funny" he kissed her cheek "sorry honey, but you two need to talk and I mean seriously talk" she sighed "can you take Sujiro home then. He's getting heavier" Sam nodded and without another word took the sleeping child from her. As he picked him up he kissed her deeply "I'll be waiting up" he left.

Spike noticed the whole charade. Yes charade because no one but him belonged with them. "I'm such a dumb fuck" and he swallowed the rest of his whiskey. He stood up and walked over to Faye who for the better part of the night was not going to argue with him. No she was going to have a serious talk.

He stood in front of her and she crossed her arms "Take a seat Spike" without a word he took a seat close to her "there are things that I have to get out of my chest Spike, things that I have kept locked inside for a long time"

"Go on"

"I have come to the realization that I'm never going to be good enough for you" he raised an eyebrow and was about to protest "let me finish. You see you always knew somehow of the way I felt about you when we first met. I was attracted to you and later on that attraction turned into love" she looked at him and took a deep breath "I asked you begged you not to go the first time you did, but you did leave"

"You left after another woman and when she was killed and your life shattered you came back, after a while you and I sought each other. We began an affair" at that he tsk and was again going to say something else "No Spike, that was an affair. I never had your heart. Julia did and because of that we were having an affair. Then Angela comes alone and once again Faye is no good for you"

She fidgeted in her seat. All those words she had wanted to voice them so long ago and now they were pouring out "you left me for her, you have left me twice and when those relationships don't work out you come back to good o'l faye. The whore who will take you back whenever you want. Why do you have to go to some other woman's arms in order for you to realize that I'm the one you want? You know what don't answer that." (Shaded emerald eyes, you know you read my mind. I had to put in your sentence though so it could be better. Thanks)

The tears were at the point of no return, but most of those tears were of anger not pain.

He too was at that point. He had hurt her in the worst ways and yet he was trying to get her back.

"Eight years I have lived without the warmth of a lover, a friend, a husband. I have lived for my son. But life wants me to have another chance at being happy. I have Sam now and I wont lose him just because you are back in the picture" she stood up "you can be in your son's life, but listen and listen good, I will never ever be in your arms, in your presence, or in your bed, ever again Mr. Spigeal. Please enjoy the rest of the night. Good night" and left without looking back.

Enjoy the rest of the night? How the hell? He had come all the way there so he could see her, touch her, kiss her. But she was right. He didn't deserve her.

Had he really done that? Had he really gone to another before realizing that she was the one for him?

Angela had been a strange relationship from the start.

He couldn't let her go. She made sense to him and she made him make sense of life. All those times that they were together, whether in his room cuddling or in hers bickering, he always managed to make sense of it all. He felt as though his life had finally had a purpose. But at the same time it scared him. Never had he felt that way with Julia. Faye scared him to the point where he had to let her go.

Have you ever gotten that feeling that you know you something that's good for you may also be bad. Spike could hardly concentrate whenever they were out on bounties. He was either too engrossed in what they were going to do once they were alone, or he was too preoccupied with keeping her safe as well as himself.

With Julia and Angela it was never like that. Yes Faye is a strong woman, but in Spike's eyes she was fragile, delicate, vulnerable. He was afraid of losing her.

* * *

Faye stormed into her house and threw her shoes on the floor. She went into her bedroom and found Sam already taking his clothes off "how did it go?" 

She proceeded to strip out of the dress "don't want to talk about it. That infuriating man" but deep down she wanted to stay with him. Wanted to listen to what he had to say. But she didn't.

Sam laughed and then moved the sheets away from the bed "come on it's been a long night" she got into the bed in her birthday suit. Heck she didn't care anymore. Sam wrapped his strong arms around her and gave her all the comfort that she needed at the moment. Just that one thing kept repeating in her head

_he's not Spike. He doesn't warm you up the way Spike does._

She buried her head in the pillow and let out a frustrated growl "I hate that asshole" and with that she let her eyes close and sleep claim her.

* * *

Two months. Two fucking months and they barely talked. When they did it was guaranteed that they would end up fighting each other. The hotel staff had a money pool going on. Whenever Spike came to the hotel, which was every weekend since he wanted to spend time to get to know his son, they had a bet on who would start the fight and another bet on who would win it. 

Spike walked a very lovely path. It was finally Saturday and that meant that he was going to spend time with Sujiro and with Faye, because she had mentioned something about staying home to work on a new plan for a new hotel.

Life was finally seeing eye to eye with him.

"Hello" said spike as he opened the door to the house "it's me" he called out but no one answered. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen "Faye, Sujiro" he walked until he came to the entrance to the kitchen, that's when he heard her

"Can you believe it Sarah. Yeah last night. It was so romantic. We were eating at that french restaurant I like so much, when he call the waiter and whispered something in his ear. Yeah all planned. Music played, we danced, and when it was over he got on one knee and then asked me to marry him"

Spike took in a sharp breath. Faye and Sam?

"Of course I said yes. Hell yeah. I mean come on, he's so wonderful. I know..Sarah I know Sujiro doesn't like him, but he will learn to like him...no there is no future with me and Spike. Well Sujiro is going to have to deal with it. I'm not being a bad mother Sarah," Faye giggled and twirled the cord in her fingers "sure, oh so how's the honey moon? Still going strong. I mean you two have been traveling for these past two months"

Spike turned around and walked out of the house. This was not what he wanted to listened to. He sat on the porch and took out his cigarets "what a fucking drag" he sat there for who knows what long.

Sujiro came up to the house and when he saw his father he began to run "Dad" he called out to him and Spike forced himself to smile. Even though he was breaking on the inside, his son would not be the one to suffer the consequences "Dad" he ran to the steps and took deep breaths "Hey buddy, where have you been?"

Sujiro took of his cap "I was at my last swimming lesson, I'm going to school next week"

Spike ruffled his hair "that's great son. We were supposed to go flying, but it's kind of late now" Sujiro began to protest and Spike had amusement written in his eyes "fine, fine we can go flying"

"Hold it right there" both Spigeals looked at the peeved Faye standing by the door "it's almost dinner time, and I don't want my son flying anything"

Spike was angry and he was going to let that do the talking "he's my son as well and I want to take him flying with me. It's time he learned. You might not want to, but he does and I want to as well. Besides I bet you have something better to do with Sam, after all you two have to celebrate your up coming wedding"

She was getting pissed really pissed. Not only was he undermining her authority when it came to her son, but he had listened to her conversation. That asshole dared to do such a thing?

"I see you still like to eavesdrop. Fine take him flying as long as you are far away from me"

Sujiro frowned. Why did they always fight? And what was this about a wedding? "Mommy you're getting married?" she looked down at him "yes baby, Sam asked me to marry him and I said yes"

He took his father's hand "dad let's go"

"Sujiro aren't you happy?"

He shook his head "no. I don't want you to marry him. Why can't you marry dad?" Spike tightened his hold on his son's hand.

She took a step forward and Sujiro took another back "Sujiro"

"By mom. Hey dad maybe I can sleep over tonight" Spike took one last look at Faye and then turned on his heel and began to walk "yeah. Don't wait up I'm taking him home with me. Sam and you can have your private time" although it sounded like he was fine. Deep down he was seething with anger, jealousy, and hate.

* * *

A/N :::cries:::: I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so..so...so...why don't you guys find the word to describe me...and no nasty ones either :::laughs::: poor Sujiro it seems the kid might not get his mom and dad. I don't know....okay fine I'm going to say this now....I'm sort of leaning towards Sam...I didn't know he was going to come out so sweet and understanding. Damn....but Spike gave good reasons as to why he didn't want to be with her at first....what's a girl to do? If I were faye I would have both...nah not my style.....I wouldn't get married....nah....okay..whatever....damn I sound crazy. Enjoy. 


	9. A Simple color blue

Chapter: Nine

Tittle: Zottie (Blue)

Author: Angee

Rating: R (lime for those of you who wanted one. guess who though? kidding)

* * *

Sujiro couldn't understand anything. His eight year old mind could not grasp the whole meaning of things. Why did he love his father so much and why didn't he ever question him? The simple answer was that ever since he could comprehend anything his uncle, Jet that is, had always told him about Spike. First Spike had been introduced as a friend of the family, but when he started asking about his father to his mother, who chose to make up something, Jet had stepped in. He knew it was wrong to go behind Faye's back and do this, but he also knew it was wrong for a child to grow up not knowing about his father. 

What the child could not understand wasn't why he loved his father. It was why didn't his mother love him as well? Did his father do something so terrible that she always fought with him?

School had started and he found himself longing for a real family. He would watch the other kids and realized that the majority of them had both parents living at home together. They would do things together and Sujiro was jealous. Why was he so unfortunate?

Try as he might he couldn't see himself being happy with Sam and his mother together. It didn't feel right. It also didn't help that he admired his father so much. He wanted to be just like him, in the sense of fighting, flying, and negotiating. Not in the sense of how spike really was.

One day as he spent time with his father, he had asked him if he had a girlfriend just like his mommy had a boyfriend. Spike had told him no, but continued to tell him about the two other women he had been with. Spike for his part apologized to his son for not being there, for hurting his mother, and for continuing to hurt her.

Sujiro sighed and looked out of the window of the class room. How he wished he was flying just like the past few weeks before school had started. It was the only time he had really felt alive, given that he was still a child and had so much life ahead of him. But he was truly happy because he got to know his father a little better, and had not seen Sam that much.

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate Sam at all, but Sujiro was being territorial. Here comes this guy who makes his mother all googly and then in turn takes most of her time, not giving her enough time to be with him. He was happy that his mother was happy, but he would be happier if that man was his father.

Weekend at last and that meant one thing. His father was coming over. Sure enough as he sat on the porch on the still warm day Spike made his appearance.

* * *

Spike was glad to finally get away from work and be with his son. Even though he wished for the whole package..meaning Faye and Sujiro....he was still content in being just him and his son. They greeted each other and Spike proceeded to take him out. Faye never came out to say anything. She watched from the door. It had become a custom. If neither wanted to fight with each other infront of their son, then they would see as little of each other as possible. 

She was busy with her own wedding anyways. Fuck spike to hell and back. But she couldn't stop the pain that stung at her heart. She could wish all the hurt she could on him, but in the end she also hurt herself. She couldn't do that anymore. After all he is the father of her child and he should be healthy and able to spend time with him.

God was this so hard. With being the owner of a hotel, a mother, a girlfriend, and a referee whenever her staff got into discussion, was really putting a lot of stress on her. She rubbed her temple to rid herself of the impending headache that was sure to come.

The only thing at the moment that seemed good was that her son was having the time of his life. With spike as a father or a lover for that matter you were guaranteed a good time. Ah how she missed those days. She slapped herself for thinking about him again. How many nights for the past two months had she been thinking about him? Too many her mind shouted back. _Is this how love is supposed to be? Why can't it be simple and sweet? How can such a small word convey so much feelings and so much pain?_

Faye stood from the chair in her kitchen and walked over to the window. It was getting dark soon. "I wonder where that fool took my kid" she decided not to dwell too much on it. If he decided to keep him for the weekend then he would be calling soon. She glanced at the clock "seven, soon summer will be over and then the days will get darker sooner. Might as well take a warm bath. Enjoy this time alone you have"

yeah. Time alone. Sam had to return to mars. His job was the only downside to their relationship. They talked about their plans and he agreed on transferring to a local hospital. She loved him or so she thought. He was going to give up everything to move to earth and be with her and her son. Life was looking good for faye.

But as they say good things never last....

She put on her robe and came out the bathroom.

* * *

Spike carried his sleepy son into the house. He never bothered with knocking, the house was opened for everyone. He had a talked to faye about that and she assured him that this was the nicest neighborhood their ever was. He simply shrugged and warned her that if anything happened to his son that he would kick her ass. That led to their thousand fight. 

He walked up the stair and turned to the hallway. He found his son's door and opened it quietly. He walked in and set him on the bed. He put the sheet over the child and without questions leaned in and place a good night kiss on his son's forehead "good night son. I'll see you tomorrow" he was rewarded with "goodnight dad".

He turned the light off and closed his son's door. He took in a deep breath and decided to let faye know that he was back. He walked over to her room and found the door open. He couldn't help but look. She was watching herself in her floor length mirror. Probably trying to find some kind of flaw, not that he saw any. He crept into the room and she turned around quickly pulling the robe closed much to his disappointment "you're back"

He nodded "he's asleep and in bed tucked in" she shrugged and turned back to the mirror, she began to comb her hair "he had a lot of fun I take it?" he walked closer to her and stood behind her. She could see his goofy smile and wanted to smack from him face "well are you going to answer me?" he slumped his shoulders and looked to the side. He was ignoring her. Oh was she pissed.

Spike would do anything to see that spark of anger in her eyes. He loved the way they shined "you ass, if you are not going to answer me then just leave"

He instead moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened and tried to pry herself away from his strong arms. She stiffened again when she felt his lips kiss the back of her neck "what...are..you..doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He turned her around but kept her in the embrace of his arms "spike stop this" he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. Her resolve was breaking so fast. He trailed down her neck and kissed the top of her breasts. She shivered. His touch always doing things to her.

What happened next she could not understand. But there they were both naked and moving with each other. No words were being said. Just carnal sounds. Fingertips upon fingertips. Lips upon lips. His erection within her. Her breast pressed against his chest. And the heavenly moon shining upon the flushed lovers.

He had driven her to a blissful high five times that night. God how she had missed that. But why is it that you never think about the consequences of your actions before you do them? Why do they come after the fact and hit you full hard with guilt?

He laid on his back looking at the ceiling and she rested on her side her back to him. A single tear ran down her cheek. She had betrayed Sam. She had cheated on him with her so called ex-lover, enemy. That hurt and guilt eating away at her mind.

Spike didn't know what to say. What had possessed him? Well the fact that he was in love with her was one reason, the other being her lack of clothes. Hormone driven can make men do crazy things. But he knew that she was regretting this when he was not. Taking a deep breath he decided to break the eerie silence "Faye there is something you need to know. I already told Sujiro"

She didn't say anything. He never liked talking to people and not being able to see their faces. He moved on the bed and she felt herself being turned on her back. Spike looked down at her and she looked up at him "Faye" he said softly. It pained him to know that she was regretting their experience. But who was he to judge her, when he had it all and threw it away for another woman.

She wiped away some tears "what?" she snapped. He put a hand to her cheek and caressed it lovingly, she in turn slapped his hand away "this never happened Spigeal" she stood up from the bed and pulled the sheets to cover her body from him, not that it would do much.

Spike was frustrated, but he had to tell her what he had come to discuss with her earlier "Faye, my company is expanding and I'm afraid that I'll be gone for two months. I told sujiro that I would call as much as I can"

"Figures, your life is too busy now even for your own son" she tightened the sheets. Why was he telling her? If he told sujiro that was enough.

"That's not true. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to faye. But I'm the owner and we are opening a new branch on Saturn" (a/n okay so on the anime we are not told what other planets besides Venus, Mars and earth are currently civilized....I'm going to say that they all are and that I'm using Saturn. Okay?)

She put a hand to her bangs and brushed them away "whatever"

"Look I want to give my son everything that I didn't have. Stop being such a cranky bitch faye" that did it. She marched up to him and slapped him "I'll be as cranky as I want. I don't care what you do with your life or your fucking business. I can provide for Sujiro just fine I have been doing it for eight years. Where were you? In bed with your pretty wife? In bed with some slut?"

Spike let his emotions run wild in his eyes. Anger being the strongest one. In one move he had her pinned under him on the bed "I was busy trying to run a fucking company that was on the brink of extinction, my bed was never occupied by any woman, not even my god damned wife. She was too busy fucking her friend"

Faye laughed "see. Karma really is a bitch. Like they say what goes around comes around. And in your case that was double, because not only did Angela cheat on your ass, now I'm going to marry the best man in the world and you'll be part of the past, just like you made me part of your past"

She began to struggle but he kept a firm grip on her "I'll never be part of the past Faye. You were never part of my past. That was one problem Angela and I had constantly. You always came to bed with us" that was odd. What exactly did that mean?

"I came to your bed? I think being in mars for so long has really fucked up your brain"

"No Faye, you have fucked up my brain. All I did while I was with her was think of you, she hated that I for a long time so did I because I thought you were with another. I hate it when Sam touches you. Your are mine faye and I'm yours"

The laughing began and he was confused. He poured his heart out and she laughs. Of course she would laugh. The irony of it all. She always wanted him to tell her this things while they were together but he didn't and found another, now that she has found another he wants to pull this shit on her. As if it wasn't bad enough that they had sex just a few minutes ago if not a half hour.

To stop the laughing he claimed her lips in the most fervent kiss ever imagined. The kiss was so breathtaking literally that when he parted she was panting. He smirked having succeeded in stopping. Faye glared at him, how dare he? But deep down she enjoyed it so much "get off of me Spigeal"

that only provoked him more. Before she knew it he had taken the sheet away from her body and began to pleasure her in more ways that one. He took her erected nipple into his mouth and lapped at it and bit on it. She fought the moan that was caught on her throat, but that failed. His free hand then began to knead that other breast. She again fought with her body, it didn't respond to her, it responded to him.

Without taking his mouth away from her breasts he used his hands to raise her legs so that the knees were pointing to the ceiling. This allowed him a better position for both him and his member that was throbbing with excitement. He purposely placed the tip at her nub and she jerked her hips. Having realized that she was asking for more he sheathed himself into her "I love you so much faye" he had whispered against her skin.

Deep inside her head she heard him. She acknowledged him, but right now her body was asking for more carnal expression not words.

They had done it three times that night. Having fought twice between that. When they were done she asked him to leave and he did. As he walked to the door he paused "Faye I did love you and I still do" with that he closed the door to her bed room.

It was almost morning, she dropped to her knees and cried her heart out "I can't believe I let him do this to me. I let myself do this. Why? Oh god I never meant to cheat on Sam. I have to tell him, I can't start a new life with him with lies. But I don't want to lose him. He gives me so much security and love I don't want to lose that because of that asshole"

* * *

It would be another week before she saw Sam. All that time her guilt was eating her away. How she desperately wanted to talk to him and tell him the truth. But another part of her doubted. Maybe not telling him would be alright. It was Wednesday and Sam was coming back for two days. This was her chance at telling him. But when he got there two things happened. 

First she lost her nerve and backed out of telling him, and secondly the moment he stepped through her door he scooped her up and walked up to her room and proceeded to make love to her. After that it was becoming increasingly hard to tell him.

Days turned to weeks. Two weeks and still she said nothing. Spike had called a few times and she could tell he was smirking. That arrogant ass. He asked her if she had told sam about their especial night and she would bring up something else.

Another week. People around her began to notice how differently she was acting. Always on edge and stuttering most of the time. If Sam came into her office she would ramble about the strangest things. He was beginning to worry and she could tell he was.

"Faye sweetheart what's wrong?" he had asked her one day out of the blue.

She took a deep breath and sat down "Sam I can't keep lying to you. Something happened and it may ruin our wedding plans" that really made him nervous "what Faye? What is it?" he stood up from his seat and knelt infront of hers taking her hands

"It has to do with Spike" Sam smiled "he can't ruin our plans Faye. I know that he loves you as much or even more than I do, but we are together now and he backed off a long time ago" faye put a hand to his cheek "you are the sweetest thing I have ever come across, but I was the one that ruined our plans. Spike just happened to be part of it"

"You? Faye the only way for you to ruin this would be if you told me that you didn't want to marry me. Is that what you want to tell me?" she shook her head. How incredible was this guy? Was he for real?

"Sam" she paused and took a deep breath "Spike and I slept together about three weeks ago" he just knelt there. Not quite believing what she was telling him. Was this for real. Did she just confessed to cheating on him, with her ex-lover?

Abruptly he stood up and walked over to the door "Samuel" he turned around and she could see the hurt in his eyes and the anger "please forgive me"

"Forgive you? I could have easily forgiven you if you had told me that you loved him and not me. I could have easily forgiven you if you said that it was unfair for us to be together knowing that you still had feeling for him. But to forgive you for cheating on me weeks before our wedding? No faye. There are things that I can't forget about. Right now all I see is you beneath him making love. I can't deal with this right now"

She ran up to him and took his arm "please, I don't want to lose you please don't leave me" he pulled his arm away "Faye I can't. This hurts it hurts too much" god he was choking on his tears "the one thing that I feared the most was that you two would get back together, but I never imagined that you would sleep with him while still with me"

She shook her head as if trying to take away the nightmare "Sam, Spike is my past I swear. You are my present and my future. I need you so much, I love you please" he opened the door "I need time to think faye, but I don't believe that there is another chance for us. I'm sorry but this is just too much to bare right now" with that he left her office and her life.

How she hated herself, how she wanted to kill spike. But she knew she should have stopped it, she had the power and didn't. Why? Because deep down she wanted spike, wanted to feel him on top of her, inside of her, near her. That need was the downfall of her relationship with Sam now.

"Oh god what have I done"

* * *

A simple color could change the life of a person. That simple color didn't change the life of one person, it changed the life of four people. Faye, Spike, Sam, and of course her son. Faye wanted to get rid of that color and never think about it again, but of course that wasn't the case. 

How lovely the color blue could be. How relaxing and beautiful. Blue like the sky, blue like the sea, blue like the music that could make your heart sing. But blue to Faye was both a dream and a reality. A dream that she dreamt about after the birth of her son, and a reality of what was to come in the next few months. (Shit that rhymed...go me)

Blue. The damned fucking stick turned blue.

Sarah held faye as she cried, both out of sadness and happiness.

Faye threw the stick into the trash can in the bathroom and held Sarah tighter "why me?"

Sarah smiled, but it wasn't a smile of happiness. Her best friend, her cupid, was a devastated mess right now "it will be okay. Jet, Ed and myself are here for you Faye..sshhhh now" she stroked her hair.

"I need to talk to Sam"

Sarah pulled away "and Spike"

Faye clenched her fists "No! Not him. I can't talk to him. I know Sam is the one"

Sarah didn't want to upset her more than what she was already "alright. Why don't we go make you some tea and then we can have a nice chat" faye as if she were a child nodded and held onto Sarah's hand.

A simple color, and now a simple call. A simple call indeed. Faye held her breath as she heard the rings. How many times did she called him? Too many her mind responded. (Time has passed since the color incident and now here is the call incident. Following me so far?)

She growled and was about to hang up again. When she heard the familiar voice "Listen asshole. This is the fifth time you've called and you won't answer me. I'll trace your call and have the police arrest you"

"Um Sam it's me" he stopped and she could hear him take a deep breath

"Faye. You sound terrible. Have you been crying again?" she giggled. He was always so worried.

"Sam I have to see you. Please. It's been two months now. Why can't you just talk to me? There is something very important that I have to tell you"

Sam took another deep breath "alright I'll come over. I can tell that this is important. See you tomorrow then"

"yes. Thank you". They hung up and she turned to the smiling Sarah. "All done. I was so nervous"

Sarah took a sip of her drink "well done Faye. Now if you don't mind I would like to get home to my husband" faye smiled and walked over to Sarah and patted the small swelling of her stomach "I still can't believe that jet is going to be a real father. Six months ago you two were going crazy about your wedding plans, and now here you are four months pregnant and happier than ever"

Sarah could tell that there was a sadness in Faye's tone. Faye retracted her hand from her friend's stomach and put it to her own "it's been a while since I remember what it felt like to carry a child. I guess I need to brush up on the art again"

Sarah laughed sincerely and patted Faye's flat stomach "soon this little one will grow and you wont be able to hide it from the world"

Faye nodded "I know, you better go I don't want Jet telling me that you need to take it easy and shit"

"Are you going to tell jet?"

"Will you please tell him for me. If I told him he would give me that look that says 'told you so' and I hate it" Sarah laughed again and both women hugged. Soon Faye was home alone.

She really missed her son. She hated school for that reason. She couldn't spend as much time as she needed with him "man I feel like shit. This is one thing I hate. The fucking morning sickness. Damn you"

* * *

A/N...well I read a few of your reviews and I must say that I'm so flattered. Anyways I can't believe that some of you read my mind. Hopefully this chapter is something you all will enjoy. I liked it a lot for some damned fucking reason. You tell me what you think. Thanks to all of the reviews the really make my day. Oh...I think that Sujiro is so cute. I mean come on the little kid just wants his dad to be there for him. He doesn't hate sam, but he doesn't like him for his mom either. Think of it as something to do with the saying "the call of the blood" of course Sujiro is going to pick his dad because of all the wonderful things that Jet told him. Besides Spike has been a great dad in my opinion considering that he hates kids. Ne? 


	10. uh oh a simple revelation?

Chapter: ten

Tittle: Spicy Tears (uh oh) sorry for making this short, but i had to give you something. i will start working on the next chapter soon.

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

How can you tell someone that they might be the father of your child? How do you go about it? Should you even mention anything considering that there is another potential father in the picture? To faye these questions meant nothing. Why? Well because she had convinced herself into thinking that Sam was the only one to have fathered the child inside of her. 

But this was just a form of protection from her part. If it turned out to be Spike's child, it would crush her to no end. Why? Because she had promised herself that she would never, never let him touch her much less fuck her. But as your mother always said "never say never, or it might come back to hunt you" in her case it came back to bite her in the ass.

As of now she was absent-mindedly rubbing her belly. It was a little noticeable to the touch. Two months and half pregnant. What was the world coming too?

"Thirty-two years old, with an eight year old son, soon to have another child and I don't even know who the father of my child is" she sighed and looked into the mirror "getting older and dealing with these problems is not good for me"

Her door opened and she turned to see her son walking up to her smiling "hey mommy" she sat down on the bed and he sat next to her "how was school sweetie?"

"It was boring. When is dad coming back?" she cringed a little. There was Spike being mentioned again for the hundredth time "I don't know, maybe soon" he let out a sigh and she patted his head "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Hey want to know something cool?"

He looked up and their emerald eyes locked "what mommy?" she needed to play this well. Who knows how he would take the news of being a big brother "well, I went to the doctors a while ago" he took on a concern look "are you sick mommy?" faye laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling and her son did the same. She giggled and looked at him "no I'm not really sick, well maybe a little" he blinked "huh?"

"Sujiro I'm going to have a baby. That means that you are going to be a big brother" his eyes got wide and a smile broke out. He stood up on the bed and began to jump "really? Wow cool I wanted a little brother or sister" she sat up feeling her stomach turn "Sujiro no jumping on mommy's bed remember" he stopped and sat down.

"So daddy and you are going to have a baby?" she almost chocked. How can you tell your son that maybe his father was not the father of her other child?

"Sujiro I don't...what I mean to say is that....no....go on and do your homework I have to talk with Sam. He's coming in a few minutes" Sujiro crossed his arms over his chest and pouted "why does he get to come and not dad? Huh?"

Faye rolled her eyes. Dad this, dad that....really Spike wasn't a god or anything remotely close. She pushed him lightly towards the door "go on" she laid back down and took a deep breath "damn Spike. I'm fucking hungry"

* * *

Sam watched as she took out cups for their tea. She didn't say much at the moment. Having walked through the door he realized that she was different and the way she was acting was definitely not the faye he was used too, he looked up at her again "Faye will you just tell me what's going on?" she froze as she was reaching for a cup. She then turned to him. 

"Sam something happened. First I want you to know that I never meant to sleep with Spike while we were still together"

"The truth is Faye, that even if we weren't you would have still slept with him. You love him"

"No Sam. I did once but I don't anymore. I love you" he stood up and walked over to her "Faye you are only fooling yourself. I know you think about him. The way you look at him tells me that you love him with more than anything in this world"

She shook her head "no"

"Yes. Listen to me. I loved the time we had together faye. I will never forget you, but this has to stop. You see me as a security blanket. You are afraid that in the end you will end up alone with the task of looking out for your son. You want to be strong for him, but deep down you want to be held by a man, you want to sleep in the same bed as the love of your life, that man is Spike, not me. I must go Faye I have a lot of patients waiting for me"

He walked over to the door intending on leaving "Sam I'm pregnant and it might be your baby"

His body stiffened and he turned around to see her face downcast "what did you say?"

She looked up at him "I think you are the father of the child I'm carrying inside of me"

"Is this a joke Faye?"

"I found out about it about a month ago. I tried calling you then, but I was too scared, I know this is a chock but please Sam don't go"

Sam could not believe his ears "what about Spike? Is there a chance that he is the father?"

"There is a chance Sam, but I know you are the father. It's you"

"But there is a chance that I'm not. This isn't a game Faye. We need to find out soon"

"I talked with a doctor and he said that I should wait until my fourth month. That way they could extract blood from the baby"

He combed his hair and leaned against the wall "have you told Spike yet?" Faye began to gather her cups again trying to ignore his question, he was not going to let her do this "you haven' told him, have you?" she slumped her shoulders.

Why was everyone trying to get her to talk to Spike. First Sarah, then Jet, now Sam? God were these people crazy? "Sam why can we just have dinner together and not talk about Spike?"

"Because he might be the father of the baby. Look like I said I have to go back to the hospital, I'll keep in touch, let me know when we have to get tested alright?" he walked over to her and kissed her cheek "don't stress out too much alright green eyes"

* * *

That was the last time she saw him in the two months after that. Spike was another story. His 'I'll be gone for two months' turned out to be four close to five. He was having a lot of success, always on the news about his booming business. He was the talk of the town, well of the galaxy. 

Half her time she spent crumbling articles about him and drawing horns on his face and ass "hey Faye Mr. Black is on the phone, he sounds worried" Faye looked at her secretary and then picked up the phone "Jet"

"Faye please I need you to come to Mercy's hospital. Sarah went into labor"

"WHAT? But she's not due yet"

"Something went wrong Faye. Please come I need you right now"

"Sure I'll be there. Hold on okay"

She walked over to her secretary "will you look after my son until I come back Lisa, it's an emergency"

Jet was a mess. His wife had gone into labor too soon. The doctors couldn't explain why, but the baby was born. Although she was only six an half months pregnant, Sarah was able to give birth to a healthy premature baby boy. Faye was relieved, she had spent two hours trying to calm Jet down and keep Ed from barging into the delivery room.

When she got home it was already seven and she was very tired, she kicked her shoes off and walked towards her kitchen. She stopped at the refrigerator and took out some food "hello Faye"

She gasped and turned around "Spike? What are you doing here?" but she couldn't get out more because she found herself pinned to the wall.

He dropped to his knees and put his head on her stomach "so I'll be a dad again?" that's when her eyes narrowed and.....

* * *

A/N....well I don't know why I wrote this, but it came out. What do you think? Hope you like it. Work is driving me nuts but it pays well. Later. 


	11. please don't go

Chapter Eleven?

Tittle: HahFe (dont go please)

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Her glare meant that he better not talk anymore....without warning she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the hell out of him "yes Spike, you are going to be a daddy again" he smiled and put his ear to her almost invisible stomach "a baby, we are going to have another baby faye" 

But a slap brought him out of his day dream....

Yeah life was great. She instead was beating the shit of him. Why had he dreamt that she would react differently?

"You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here? Get out" he was trying to bat her hands away but she was furious "you are not the father of this child, no way in hell"

He was furious and hurt. Of course he was the father of his child. **His baby**. Who else would she think would be the father....no...not him...for a moment there he had forgotten about the other man...his acquaintance....Samuel...No.

He caught her hands in his and pushed her against the counter " this is not Samuel's child I don't care what you say. We made love and this baby is the result of it"

"Get of your high horse Spike, this is not your child, nothing good came out of the fucking night were we rutted. It was just sex no love involved" but deep down she knew it was more than just sex, it had meant so much.

He was stunned, no she was wrong. It was more than sex. Nothing meaningless from his part. He fell to his knees once more, in front of her and she looked down. He pounded on the floor "no that can't be....no tell me it's a lie please this can't be" he put his hands on either side of her and then put his head on her stomach "please this can't be happening....it's my baby I know it Faye please I know you are hurt and want to hurt me but please don't do this to me"

Never in all the time that she known him, he had never broken down like this. Well except when he was at the hospital and it was just out of frustration. This breakdown was out of hurt and desperation. She longed to hold him, really she did, but her pride didn't let her move an inch.

He looked up at her "please Faye you know I'm the one. Why do you want to keep us apart? I love you I truly do, we have a son and I want to be there for this one faye. I don't want to miss out" faye pushed him away from her and he stumbled to his bottom.

Of course he shouldn't be allowed to be with her. "You missed out because of your own decision. No one told you to cast me aside when I was willing to give you everything you wanted. But no you couldn't take my love. Instead you stomped on it and parade your little girlfriend in my face. To make it worse you marry her and I'm not thing"

"But Faye please..."

"Save it you asshole. If you happen to be the father of this child you will not be there. You missed Sujiro's birth of your own accord. Tell me how long was he? How much did he weight? What were his first words? You can't answer that because you chose to stay away from me. Chose to have your own god damned life"

She was breathing heavily. This was putting so much stress on her tired body. This idiot dare believe that he would be there for this other child? He dare think that he was welcomed into her life. His son's life yes, but her? After all the pain he caused her, after his interference in her love life with Samuel? God be wicked if he thought it would be easy to win her back.

Faye proceeded to pound on his chest when he stood up "get out, I hate you I hate you so much, get out Spike, you can see your son, but don't you dare think that you could be here for my daughter"

a daughter? A little princess "a baby girl that's mine faye, whether your want to believe it or not she is mine and so are you and sujiro" Spike gripped her wrists "and if some other man dares as much as to look at you I will rip his head off. You are mine I told you before"

She pulled and pulled but he wouldn't let go of her writs "Let me go. I don't belong to you or anyone. You have no ownership on someone you threw away. Sam is twice the man you are and I can't wait for our baby to be born"

He gripped harder making her yelp in pain "No. You are not going to have his baby, this is my baby. How many times do I have to tell you"

Faye was about to hit him when a small soft form was pushing at her legs and at Spike's "mom, Dad please stop fighting. Don't be mad"

Both adults looked down at their son who was crying and pushing them apart "Sujiro sweetheart"

"Please mom don't fight with dad. I don't want him to leave us. Why are you being so mean?"

Mean? She's being mean? "But Sujiro I'm"

The child wiped his nose "if daddy leaves then I'm leaving with him" she gasped and took a step back. Spike also was surprised "I don't want to be here without dad anymore, so I'm leaving" he took off before any of them could do anything.

A second later both faye and Spike ran up to the child's room, burst in and found no one. They looked in the other rooms and sure enough no one was there. She became frantic "Spike where could he have gone?"

Spike looked down at her and took her hand "lets find him, I don't think he went too far"

"Alright"

Both made their way out of the house together, their only mission to find their son.

**

* * *

Missing Scene**

What it had been like hours before Faye had come home from the hospital.

Spike had finally returned from Saturn. He was eager to see his son and the love of his life. He was both excited and nervous, because he was going to lay down the law for faye. She was either going to accept him once more, or tell him that she really didn't care about him and wanted to move on.

He was going to do just that if she really was going to say that. But god how he was going to hurt. He didn't want to lose her now that he found her again. He saw the light in the livingroom on and smiled. He opened the door and walked in turning at a hallway that led to the livingroom. His eyes softened when he saw his son sleeping and a woman watching t.v. a woman that wasn't faye.

"Ahem" she screamed and turned around waking the child in the process. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and then let them focus on the man "dad" he jumped off the couch and ran to spike who in turn picked up his son and hugged him "I missed you dad"

"I missed you too son, where is your mom?" spike looked at the secretary

"She's in the hospital sir" that's when panic took over and he put Sujiro down "what? Is she okay?"

The secretary chuckled nervously "she's fine sir. Just that Mr. Black and his wife are having their baby"

baby? "Wait, that can't be. I mean she's not fully done yet" she smiled at him "she went into labor early that's all" spike sighed and looked down at his son "hey kiddo you should go to sleep, sorry for waking you"

he shook his head "no dad. Come watch t.v. with me"

Spike looked at the secretary again "if you want you can leave I'll wait for Faye and look after my son" she nodded and picked up her stuff.

For the next few minutes he looked around for something to eat as Sujiro sat in the livingroom waiting. He then sat down "dad why were you gone so long?"

Spike ruffled the kids hair "I was working real hard, but now I'm back and I wont leave for a long time"

Sujiro smile grew wider "good now we can be a family and welcome the new baby" spike spit out the portion of food he had taken into his mouth and looked to the side to see his son's wide eyes "what did you say?"

"You and mommy are going to have a baby. She told me I was going to be a big brother" well that was some information he hadn't expected.

A baby? Wow....well yeah that night had been so magical, so intense of course she would get pregnant. Neither had protection and he doubted she took anything the morning after. He was happy and it showed in his face "yes you are going to be a big brother"

"Mommy looks funny though. Her stomach is getting big and she says that she can't fit into her bra thingy." Spike smirked, he would love to see that. It was hard for her to buy bras already, he could hardly imagine how hard it would be now.

After that both watched t.v. in comfortable silence and minutes later Sujiro was fast asleep on the couch. Spike was almost asleep himself when he heard the door to the kitchen open and heavy tired feet make their way to the kitchen.

Oh was he going to surprise her. He stood up quietly and made his way to the kitchen, upon entering he found her looking through the fridge and his wicked smile came to play "hello faye" and she yelped.

* * *

A/N okay so that was my next chapter. Aw man poor sujiro is missing now. I think you can all understand what I'm trying to get at. Oh another thing I don't know if many of you have read my new story, okay fine I think only one person reviewed and I was wondering if it has anything wrong? Tell me so that I can fix it or something. But review it.... 

Later.


	12. the truth is known

Chapter twelve

Tittle: babygurl101 (i hope you like this)

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Both found themselves walking near the woods of her house. Sometimes Sujiro liked to run there and explore. He was holding her hand and miraculously she allowed him to. It would be getting dark soon and he didn't want to risk losing her as well. But it was going to be difficult looking for their son together. If they wanted to find him sooner then they would have to part.

Both knew this and both didn't feel like letting go of each other. Why? He simply wanted to be with her as much as possible and she, well she was afraid of being in the woods alone.

Faye sighed, if it meant finding her son then she would part ways with Spike "Spike?" he was looking ahead as they walked through the woods, he would push branches away from them "yes?" she stopped and he to stopped "what it is faye?" she smiled and pulled her hand away. He began to miss her heat terribly "we should search separately, it will take us too long if we continue together"

He nodded "be careful, if something happens come and find me soon, okay?" she nodded and turned to go a different way. He watched her go and his wariness doubled. He waited till he couldn't see her anymore and then continued to search.

"SUJIRO" she called for him. Using her voice (since she knew it was a good tool for screaming at times) "Please come back honey, I'm not mad at your dad anymore"

She was growing scared now. Not only was her son missing maybe because of her, but she was alone in a soon to be dark forest. Her little child probably scared as her or even hurt. She shook her head of such thoughts, no he was fine, probably home now and laughing thinking that his parents would never find him.

She exhaled "that kid is so going to get it" she heard a twig snapped and turned around "hello? Sujiro is that you honey?" nothing and another twig snapped. Now she began to sweat, she moved back not taking her eyes of the place, more twigs and she panicked "oh hell no" she turned on her heel and began to run.

Spike was mumbling curses. He had been hit with branches twice. Any chance of finding Sujiro now was going to be pointless, but he was going to take on the father role and really let Sujiro know how stupid and dangerous it was for him to run out on them like that.

As he walked he had the feeling that something wasn't right "I'm just jumpy with this forest that's all"

Faye ran holding her stomach the same way that pregnant women did. She wasn't going to stay in the forest alone. So her mission was to find Spike. She heard more twigs snap and she became pale. Whatever it was it was chasing her. She looked over her shoulder. Bad move....she didn't see the downhill she was coming close to.

When she turned back and tried to stop she slid down the hill Screaming.

Spike heard the scream and became frantic "Faye" he turned around and began to run towards the woman he so loved.

Sujiro had been really scared inside the dark forest. He had gotten lost and was trying to find his way back home, he saw his mother not far from him and was happy. He couldn't call out to her because he had been crying so much that his voice was raspy. So instead he began to run towards her. That's when Faye had heard the twigs snap and began to run away.

The little boy thought that his mother didn't want him and resumed crying again, but he didn't want to be alone in the forest so he kept running. The little boy wanted to scream when he saw his mother fall down a hill.

Shakily he walked over to the edge careful not to fall. He dropped to his knees "Mommy" but it was so quiet.

Faye's head hurt and she was clutching her stomach as pain surged through her body "arrr my head" she looked around for any way of getting up, nothing.

Spike was panting and heaving. Where the hell where they? "FAYE?" he kept screaming and his son jerked his head towards the left "dad" still his voice was so small.

Faye looked up as she heard Spike. She noticed sujiro looking around "sujiro" the child looked down and tried to smile, just to make his mother feel a little better. She was relieved "was that your father?" he nodded.

Again Spike screamed and this time it was closer "SPIKE" screamed faye back "Sujiro don't move from there okay?"

"Faye are you here?" Sujiro moved and Spike noticed the movement "Sujiro" he walked over to his son and picked him up "god you had us worried. Don't you ever do that again or it will be a really bad punishment for you kiddo" Sujiro hugged his dad fiercely and then pulled back a little "dad, mom fell down this hill" he pointed down and Spike gasped.

He put Sujiro down and quickly went to the edge "Faye?" she wanted to punch him hard "yes Spike"

"Hold on I'm coming down" he slid down the hill carefully. She tried to sit up but her legs hurt and so did her head. Upon reaching her he sat infront of her "are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

she was touched by his tenderness and his concern, it made her happy "I'm okay, but my legs hurt. I don't think they're broken"

he looked at her stomach and reached out a hand to touch it. He began to rub it lightly "and the baby?" such concern in his eyes. Such love.

She looked him in the eyes "I don't think she's hurt. I don't fell pain anywhere but my legs and head. She'll be fine"

He sighed and began to rub her thighs "is that better?" she nodded "but it will be better if we went home Spike" he gave her a goofy smile and got up. Bent down at the waist and helped her stand "can you walk?" she tried walking but could only limp "okay, you'll have to walk up the hill, but once we are up there I will carry you" she was about to protest when he began to pull her up with him.

Just as he said once they were up he picked her bridal style and began to walked towards the lights of the houses. Sujiro held onto his father's pant leg not wanting to be left alone. Faye did a lot of thinking while in his arms.

She thought about the wonderful way it felt to be held like that in his arms. She thought of the possibility of Spike being the father and found out she didn't hate the idea that much. He had proven to be a great dad with their son, who knows maybe he would be a wonderful father for her daughter. That is if he truly was the father.

Her thoughts were interrupter once she realized that they had made it home and that he was walking up to her room. He placed her on the bed and turned to his son "time for bed okay" he didn't argue. He knew he was in trouble. Faye smiled at her son "sujiro come here" he took small steps and then climbed on the bed with his mother "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to run away and I didn't mean to scare you" she pulled her towards her and hugged him "just don't run away like that ever again. Your dad and me were so worried. Go on go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow" he kissed her cheek and got of the bed.

Spike watched him go with a small smile "I'll tuck him in okay" she didn't respond with words rather she smiled back at him. He gave a small curt and walked out.

"Why does he have to be so wonderful? It makes it so hard for me to hate him...god spike"

Spike sat on the edge of his son's twin bed. He watched as the small version of him and faye took in small deep breaths. He combed sujiro's hair and kissed him on the forehead "you know I was really scared. I don't get scared that easily, but when you disappeared I thought my world was ending. You are one of the most precious things I have in my life, and your mother as well"

Spike pulled the sheets up to his son's chin and kissed him again "don't ever do that to us again. I love you son and I need for you to be brave for your mother and for me as well. Be here for us, you keep us sane and I can't lose you. The fate of your mother and myself sort of rest in your hands"

It was easy to talk to people when they were asleep. This was why Spike found himself talking to his child. It was nice talking and knowing that the other person could not answer back. But he failed to see the woman and the door smiling.

He took a deep breath and was about to stand. Faye walked in "he was twenty three inches and seven and a half pounds" he was startled but barely showed it.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes "that's how long he was and how much he weight. The doctors were amazed at his length. You know the average is about twenty and he was twenty three. That's why he is big for an eight year old"

Spike looked at his son "well I'm rather tall don't you think?"

She giggled and that pleased spike "yeah. They say he might grow to at least six feet seven inches. You are only six four"

He smirked "but I'm still taller than you" she punched him lightly and then kissed her son good night "I'll see you around Faye" he stood up and she pulled on his sleeve "I'll give you a call when we the day for the testing comes"

Before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her cheek "good night and be careful"

* * *

A month quickly passed and Spike came around more than needed. Her mood swings were getting her irritated and often at times Spike found himself sitting in a corner with Sujiro. First they tried to make her breakfast when she wasn't feeling well and ended up burning half the kitchen. Then they tried to clean the house but that only resulted in the house ending up dirtier.

Then there was the incident with Sujiro fighting at school. Both of them were contacted and Spike had congratulated his son, okay that wasn't bad but to do it in front of the principal. Left so much to say.

Now he was treating her like she was an invalid. Not letting her go to the kitchen whenever he was staying with them. Not letting her pick up after herself. Making sure that she was comfortable. It was both heaven and hell for Faye.

She rubbed her stomach as she sat in the hospital hallway. Sam sat to her right as Spike sat to her left. All of them were nervous. Jet was taking care of Sujiro and Faye was so thankful.

Faye began to bite her nails and Spike had gone out three times to take a smoke. They had been tested already and were waiting the results. The nurses had taken their blood and gone to a room not too far from where they sat.

"It will be alright" spike had said and he took her hand in his. She was surprised but smiled nonetheless.

_God let it be my child. I love faye more than anything in this world. I don't want to lose her again._

_Please god I leave this in your hands. I don't think I want to chose one over the other. Both these men are wonderful._

Someone cleared their throat and the trio stood up. A doctor stood before them. He walked over to Sam and shook his hand "I guess congratulations are in order, young man"

What? The trio were stunned and Spike felt the blow hard in his chest. Faye's eyes watered and her heart ached. Why? Because deep down she thought it was Spike's baby.

Spike let a tear drop and soon was walking out of the hospital. "Spike" she ran after him and tried to cath up. They were both walking down the steps "I guess you got what you wished for Faye"

"Wait Spike. No it's not.,..please stop" he didn't and kept walking "it's alright Faye. I'm happy for you"

Lies. All lies.

"Spike please. I wanted the baby to be yours I swear" he stopped and turned to her "no faye. You told me yourself. You wanted this child to be his and you got your wish"

Inside the hospital

"Well what do you think Mr. Spigeal. You are 99.9 percent the father of the little girl" Sam blinked and then let his eyes go wide

"What?"

The doctor looked baffled "I said"

"I know what you said, but you made a mistake"

"I can assure you that we didn't make..."

Sam breathed in and talked through clenched teeth "look sir, Spigeal is the other man that just stormed out of here. He is the real father. My name is Samuel Sanders....you made a mistake and I'm afraid that Spigeal is devastated"

The doctor shook his head "I didn't know that the other man was here, we are only told to say who the father is and I assumed it was you since you both were so closed together"

"Look it doesn't matter I have to tell them"

Faye held onto Spike's hand "please lets talk"

He kissed her hand "it's alright. I'll come around to see Sujiro I wont interfere in your life other than for him. See you later" he gave her a small smile. A smile that told her so much. His anger, his hate, his hurt soul.

He let go of her hand and walked down to his awaiting car. His driver wondered about what had happened but decided no to voice anything. Spike gave her one last look and then got inside. Soon he was driving away.

She let the tears drop and felt her heart splitting. Why was this so hard. She was finally beginning to let him into her life once more and this happens? The sobs didn't stop "I guess you really wanted him to be the father after all" she turned around to see Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam. I wanted you to be the father so bad and now I want him. I'm so selfish" he embraced her "no Faye you are not selfish. Besides he is the father"

She pulled away "what?" he smirked "yeah, spigeal had better aim in getting you pregnant. You see the doctor made a mistake. He thought I was him" faye gasped.

As they talked not too far from the hospital and loud crash was heard. The people around began to panic. Screaming and running.

Faye and Sam turned to the commotion only to see people running "what happened?" he shrugged and they sat on the steps "I don't know. So when are you going to tell him?"

She put a hand to her stomach "soon. I should call him then" she looked inside her purse and brought out her latest cell phone. She dialed but he wasn't picking up "he must be really upset. But I'll tell him. Come on lets walk to the hotel"

He stood up and they began to walk. She was really happy. Spike was the father and soon they would be together, because she wanted him and he wanted her. Finally she would be a family with the man she loved for so many years.

As they walked Sam noticed something about the accident. They walked around the ambulances and the fire trucks. The people shoving to get a better view of the accident. Sam being tall was able to see a good amount of the wrecked car. That's when his eyes widened. On the floor was a man and another was being lifted onto a stretcher. The man on the floor looked suspiciously like Spike's driver. He shook his head.

The ambulance team was able to move out of the way "poor people. I hope nothing happened to them" she had said and was about to tug on Sam's hand "come on"

He stood there. His eyes large. Spike...that was him...on the bed....spike..and he was bloody.....what the hell....Sam wanted to move away and not let faye see this, but she ducked under his arm "what are you looking at Sam...we should head...."

He knew what that pregnant paused meant. She had seen him....faye put a hand to her heart and took in a deep breath "NO" she screamed and the people looked at her. She pushed against them "Move...No....Move please....MOVE" she pushed them and came up to the police tape. She pulled it over her head

"Hey" a cop yelled "don't come in here"

She glared at him and ran towards the stretched "Spike" the ambulance crew looked at her "Spike" she was crying and reaching out to him

"Do you know this man?"

She nodded "he's my....my....husband"

* * *

A/N so what do you think. I'm sorry I took so long. Man it just started snowing right now and we are expecting about three feet or so...it will snow till tomorrow. I love it when it falls but I hate it once it's on the ground and it gets all dirty. Anyways...I hope you liked this chapter...god she finally admitted to loving him and wanting him...hope you really enjoyed it. 


	13. Your breath stinks

Chapter 13

Tittle: Nutmeg...your were my inspiration...here is your gift

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

She watched as they rushed him to the operating room. Her eyes watery and her hands subconsciously rubbing the swell of her stomach "he'll be okay you'll see little he'll be okay" was she saying this to her child who decided to kick around her stomach or to assure herself that he would be there for her and his kids. 

It would be another two hours before she would be told of his condition. Sam had offered his services as a doctor and he was in the operating room as of now. The door burst open and Spike was being transferred to his room. She rushed to him but was told to wait till visiting hours.

She slumped her shoulders and after a while sam came out shaking his head "Sam:" she ran to him. He gathered her in his arms "what happened?"

"There was massive damaged done to his spine, but we were able to set it straight he broke three ribs and torn a ligament on his right leg. Other than that he is okay" she let go of a breath and got out of his embrace.

"Faye he'll pull through don't stress so much"

"How can I not stress myself out? Sam, my life is like a soap opera. Why can't Spike and I just be happy? Why do we get tested all the times?"

"Faye, life is a soap opera, only we are the masters of our endings. You both are being tested, because before you could reach happiness you have to go through pain first"

She looked up at him "too much pain. Does it mean that he and will be happy soon? That our happiness will last for a long time? Because I don't think he and I should be together if we will always endure pain"

he walked over to her "don't give up on him. Spike needs you and you need him. Both of you have children together and will be happy as a family. Believe me Faye you have something that many wish they could have"

That was the talk she shared with Sam. That talk which cleared so much of her feelings. Yes she loved him and she will take him back. She sat by his bed and held his hand "please pull through, spike you need to open your eyes and come home with me"

The news of the tycoon, most sought after man was over the tvs in record time. His limo driver was instantly killed and he was in critical condition. His workers were rushing to the hospital and so were his partners. Some would send gifts and wishes for his fast recuperation. Faye was overwhelmed with all of the people who wished to see him. She demanded that no one but a selected few people would come see him.

Jet had agreed to take care of Sujiro and make sure the child didn't learn about what happened to his father.

A particular person sat watching the news and was instantly taking the next shuttle to earth. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing him.

There was a commotion in the hallways and faye was jerked from her sleep. She looked at Spike still sleeping and smiled. She reached out and brushed his bangs out of his eyes "Spike when will you wake up sweetheart?" again she heard a commotion outside and wondered what was going on.

Before she knew it the door to the room burst opened "What?" she looked into the blue eyes of a very pissed Angela "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Faye blinked a few times and then glared at the woman "I'm taking care of Spike what else does it look like?"

"Get away from him"

"What? Listen keep your voice down and get out of here"

"You get out. He's my husband"

"Ex-husband, honey and I will tell you again, leave now" Angela took a few steps closer to Faye and was about to raise her hand when faye beat her to it "Leave"

Angela placed a hand to her cheek "how dare you!"

"just leave, Spike needs to rest and I don't want you here with my husband" she threw back at her.

"Your husband?"

Faye touched her stomach which made Angela look at her and let her eyes widened "yeah, he and I are together, we're going to have another baby"

"WHAT?" she screamed louder and two nurses came in.

"Please keep quiet, or we will have to kick you out"

Faye apologized quickly and the nurses glared at Angela who still didn't say a word "let's go miss" Angela was about to protest but Faye shoved her out of the room and slammed the door in her face.

"Bitch"

"Yes a bitch" then a chuckled. Faye turned wide eyes at spike who was watching the whole thing with humor in his eyes. She didn't say anything and ran to him hugging him as best as she could. He inhaled her shampoo scent and smiled.

"What happened to me?" she pulled away.

"You were in an accident about a week ago. Your driver passed away spike I'm sorry" he looked shocked for a moment. He wanted to move but his body was soared "oh god Spike I've been so worried and sujiro he's been asking for you so much"

Spike brushed her hair away from her face "I loved your short hair better" she giggled and sat down on the chair. He looked at her "what is it?"

"I've been thinking about cutting it myself" she giggled again and he watched her. She looked into his eyes and took his hand placing it on her stomach "she's been kicking so much lately. And now that you started talking she's been doing it more"

he felt the baby kicked a couple of times but was reminded of the harsh reality that he was not the father. What he thought. So he pulled his hand away from Faye's stomach already missing the wonderful yet strange tingling it was doing.

Faye was surprised but realized what was going on "Spike, there was something you needed to know. When you left me at the steps of the hospital Sam came out and told me something, about the test"

he looked out of the window "it's okay Faye. Don't tell me anything. I have accepted the truth" she hit his arm "I'm trying to tell you something that will be good news to you"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Spike you stubborn mule the baby is yours" he blinked at looked at her "what?"

"She's yours, not Sam's. the doctor thought he was you and sort of congratulated the wrong man. You see you idiot you're her daddy. That's why she's been kicking around so much. She's used to hearing you and used to your touches"

god, no one could stop the smile that crept to his lips. She was his. And his alone. He was the father, he was going to have a daughter and with faye.

"My baby. See I told you. But no you didn't listen to me" she hit him again. He tried to get up but was finding it hard. She helped him sit and when he was about to get up he fell to the floor. She yelped and fell to her knees to help him "Are you okay"

_what's going on?_

He shook his head and tried to get up again "idiot your leg is broken. Just sit down"

"It's not just broken faye" she looked at him "Sam said you torn a ligament as well. And your spine was severed but they fixed it"

"No they didn't" she continued to look at him "Spike what's going on?"

"I can't...I can't...fell my legs faye" and she gasped.

* * *

A/N should I leave it here? NAh...

* * *

His eyes were wide and she was stunned. Then... 

"You bastard. Now you can't even walk. What good are you to me or our children? Huh. I can't believe it. I hate you"

He shook his head. This was not the faye he knew. "Faye please...what's wrong?" he tried to grab her hand and she pulled away "Please" he begged. She glared at him and then turned to the door. She without looking left him.

"FAYE...FAYE...FAYE PLEASE" but it was no use.

* * *

That's when he awoke with a start and gasped. He felt a soft hand brush away his bangs and tried to see through his blurry vision. 

"Are you okay Spike? Thank god you're awake" it was her. It was Faye and she sounded like the same Faye he woke up to almost nine years ago after he had returned. God it felt so good to be in her presence.

He tried to talk but found it hard. She hugged him as best she could and let the tears run down "Oh god. You're finally awake. Spike we have been so worried"

What had happened? He was asleep for a long time that much he knew.

He cleared his throat even though it was so dried "what happened?" it sounded croaked but she heard him. She kissed his forehead "you were in an accident Spike. You have been here for almost a month now. Sujiro has been so worried"

It felt good to be in her arms and it was even better to smell her scent. She cupped his cheeks and then made him look her in the eyes "and I have been as worried or even more than him. You scared us Spike" oh the love in her eyes.

So the other faye had been a dream. But then that meant that this faye was not going to be his, that he wasn't going to be there for her and his kid, her kids.

She saw his blank expression and became worried again. Finally he was awake and she could tell him the truth, explain the misunderstanding. She could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at her. Could remember the last time they had talked on the hospital steps. The tender smile he gave her. The look he sent her way.

She didn't miss the brush of his hand over the swell of her belly before he continued to walk down the steps. No she was very aware of him.

"Spike we should have talked that day. You should had stayed with me" he shook his head. "It's alright Faye. You have nothing to tell me believe me" she kissed him deeply shutting him off.

It would be almost a minute before she pulled away. He blinked at her. Did she just kissed him? Did she just...oh god she was doing it again. She kissed him lightly "I love you, you fool"

He grinned "what about Sam?" she closed her eyes and sighed "Spike, Sam and I we have agreed to be friends. I haven't been able to love him the way I do you...I hate that...but at the same time I'm glad"

But what about the child? What about that little girl? "Faye what about.." she kissed him, pecked him numerous times before answering him "She's yours. All yours as well as mine" what? Was this for real. Or was this another dream? He raised his hand and slapped himself, making her gasp "Spike?"

"Sorry just wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream" he chuckled and she put his hand on her swell "she's very happy Spike. Hearing your voice makes her happy" his lips curved and a big grin was plastered on them "my baby, our child" he pulled her down and kissed her. So many kisses none capable of expressing what they both felt at the moment.

While kissing she couldn't help but laugh. He pulled away and looked at her like he couldn't believe that she just laughed in their kiss "what?"

"No offense Spike but your breath stinks, you should brush your teeth" he glared at her but she pecked him again and again "why are you still kissing me then?" he asked into her lips "because I don't care"

* * *

A/N well the end is coming near and I don't know how to end it. Please tell me your ideas so that I can put them together or something. I would like to say sorry for taking so long with this. Here is your gift people. 


	14. Finale shattered hearts mended

Chapter Finale

Tittle: for everyone who supported this story. thank you

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

She stood infront of the bathroom mirror. Not sure of what to do or say. She sighed...she had been attached to it for years now, but in a matter of minutes she would be rid of it. Spike stood by the bathroom door and she glanced his way. He gave her a silly smile "Hey" 

"I thought I come and see what you were up to...you've been too quite"

"Ah shut up Lunkhead...come here" he walked inside slowly. The fact that his body was still healing and the aid of a cane did not allow it for him to walk faster was hilarious to her. She giggled slightly as he cursed the stick for the umpteenth time that day.

He stood behind her and she watched through the mirror as he played with her long loose hair. It made her feel strange, but it wouldn't last "so, what are you up to?" she slumped her shoulders and then reached towards the sink. She lifted her hand and he just starred "cut it for me"

Spike was cut off guard with that one, no pun intended "why?"

"I need it gone...I miss my old style anyways"

He took the scissors from her tiny hands "are you sure about this?"

She nodded and closed her eyes "I can't stand it any more...and I want to look real good for when our baby is born" he chuckled and took hold of her long ponytail "here goes nothing"

The sound of the scissors cutting hair was almost soothing to her. She took in slow deep breaths and felt the need to lean back on him. As he finished he let his hands drop to her shoulders and began to run them softly. He leaned so that his mouth was near her ear making his breath tickle her "no matter what you do to your hair, you'll still look beautiful to me"

God she wanted to be in bed with him so bad, but how could he be attracted to her as she looked..well in her mind she felt she looked like a blimp. She felt unattractive and she had caught him starring at her a number of times as she dressed. Did he find her disgustingly fat? Or what?

She let a tear drop and he noticed that she was holding back a sob, so he turned her around so that she was face to face with him, but her eyes were still closed "Faye, love what it is?"

She shook her head "nothing"

"It was just hair faye, it will grow back" she kept shaking her head "you idiot that's not it, but leave it to a man to try and understand" she hissed back.

Okay so maybe hormones were responsible for all her moods, not that she needed to be pregnant for her to be so bitchy when she wanted.

"Then what's the problem? And don't tell me that you have something in your eyes"

She almost growled...instead "do you mean it when you say I'm beautiful?"

His eyes for the first time in days looked as if they were going to pop out. He took her hand and brought it to his lips "of course faye. Why would you ask such a thing?"

In a small voice she responded "becausei'mfatlikeabolloonandyouhaven'ttouchedmesinceyoucamebackfromthehospital"

He was having a hard time processing what she just said, so he took a deep breath "would you mind repeating that for me. I didn't quite get that"

She pulled on her short hair as a sign of frustration "okay, you want to know...I don't feel beautiful especially since you haven't touched me since coming back from the hospital two weeks ago. So what do you think is my problem?"

He brought her into his arms and began to rub her back "I haven't touched you for two reasons love, one if I did I wouldn't be able to control myself and being in a very banged up condition wouldn't help either of us much"

She was about to pull away but he kept a firm hold on her "the second reason was because you were annoyed with me every time I touched you or looked at you. I didn't know what it was but Jet assured me that sometimes women in your state didn't like being touched"

She snorted "so you assumed I didn't want to be touched. Okay I admit that I didn't want you touching me a few days ago, but that's because I was worried that you would strain something. But you've been okay lately"

He chuckled softly "do you want me to touch you?"

She displayed a nice blush and he kissed her deeply. She moaned but pushed him back "but how can you want to touch me? I mean I look so...so.."

What the hell was wrong with this woman? Could she not tell how much he desire her?

He took her hand once again and placed it to his member. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. He was hard "how can you ask such a thing? It has been very hard for me to keep control of myself around you love. Do you feel what you do to me?"

She nodded and raised to her tip toes so she could kiss him again. It had been so long since they had been this close. He put his fingers around the hem of her t-shirt and began to raise it. Faye pulled on his t-shirt as she continued to peck him.

Soon both were top less, Faye leaned against the sink and watched as Spike kissed her stomach in the most tender way she couldn't imagine. She was then reminded of Sujiro and how Spike wasn't there for him "I'm sorry" she voiced and he stopped the kissing and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry Spike" she combed his hair with her fingers

"Sorry for what? Do you want me to stop?" this was confusing him.

"No I don't want you to stop. I'm sorry that you weren't there for when I was pregnant with our son. I'm sure you would have loved it so much"

"I do admit that I wanted to be there so bad, but I'm content knowing that at least I can be in my son's life. Don't worry so much about it honey I'm okay. I'll be here for this little one and I'll be here for you and Sujiro"

"Alright enough with the talking I want us to get back to what we were doing" at that he grinned and took her hand leading her towards their room as best he could.

They were moving in rhythm having to stop and catch their breaths. They were making up for the loss time and neither was going to stop yet.

Finally they were going to get the happiness they deserved.

* * *

Nine months...Nine Fucking long months and yet their daughter wasn't born. 

What was wrong?

They both sat in the doctor's office waiting for any explanations. She was worried that something was happening and Spike felt it in the room. The anxiety and the nervousness. He took her hand in his "it will be alright" his thumb rubbed her palm.

"What if something is wrong with her Spike?" he shook his head. They could not lose hope that this was just some fluke or something. "Nothing is wrong with our daughter Faye, you'll see"

The door opened and both turned to see the doctor enter with a file in his hands "Mr. Spigeal, miss valentine" they were both about to rise from the chairs "please no need. I checked your records miss valentines and you are right this little one should have been born about a week ago"

Faye was about to cry, Spike could feel it "Faye it's okay"

The doctor smiled "yes it's okay miss valentine, it is quite normal for some women to go over their due time. The only thing we have to do is to induce labor" her eyes widened. If they induced labor and it didn't work then they would have to cut her up. She hated needles so much.

"What do you mean induce labor doc?"

"Well Mr. Spigeal there are different way in which we could induce labor, we can have miss valentine drink plenty of herbal tea, have her do especial exercises, have her admitted to the hospital and given a shot that would help the process start, or" he stopped and looked at them with a glint in his eyes.

"Or?" both of them asked. The doctor chuckled and let his smile widened "or you can both have lost of sex which will speed it up"

If spike was happy that was an understatement. Sex, and lots of it...Hell yeah was what he was thinking. Faye on the other hand felt as if she was tired of the sex thing already. With the heavy weight she put on, plus her swollen feet, not to mention the headaches and the repeating nausea she was about ready to give up on the act for at least a year.

"What do you mean lost of sex? Are you insane?" spike was taken aback and looked at her funny "I want this kid out of me now. So what is going to be Doctor?"

The doctor sighed, usually couples in this situation were thrilled with the prospect of having lost of sex which the doctor provided "well, why don't you try the things I recommended except for the sex part and if nothing works then you can try that option"

"I swear you men are all in a conspiracy"

"What's so bad about having sex Faye, I mean we do it all the time"

"Oh shut up. It's not easy when you weight a ton and have difficulty moving. So you better rule the sex part out or you are so sleeping on the couch" with a last glare Faye stood up as best she could and made her way out of the office.

* * *

So now she sat in her room cursing every male species in the entire universe. They had tried everything and I mean everything except for the last suggestion. She was growing frustrated and it was pissing her off. 

Spike of course was just waiting patiently. Sooner or later she would have to give in. Sujiro just shook his head side to side since watching his parents bicker about something. He didn't know and quite frankly didn't care, because minutes later they were cuddling on the couch or sleeping.

He bounced into their room "Mom are you okay?" she smiled and laid on her back "yeah sweetheart. Where's your father?"

"Ah he said that he was going to work" she sat up "he what? I told him not to leave in case she decided to come today"

"Mom, my sister is not coming yet. She likes it in there" he was pointing at the stomach

"Just like you used to"

"Did not"

"Did too, go on and get your things ready for school"

"Can I stay with you?"

"No, school young man. Arrr I need her out now" she laid back down and closed her eyes.

Sujiro giggled and walked over to the door "see you later mom"

"By honey. Don't you get into trouble"

Spike walked into the house three hours later. His meeting had run later than expected and he was sure going to get it. When he walked into the room he found it empty "Faye?" before he could take another step, he was pinned to the wall "Okay I can't take it anymore. Either you get her out of me now or I'm going to castrate you"

He smirked "oh. But honey you said you didn't want to do that" she grabbed his shirt "lets get this on or I swear you wont like what I will do to you Spike" she narrowed her eyes and he pouted "honey but you said..."

"Forget what I said you lunkhead. I know what you want, you want me to say I told you so, huh? Okay fine you told me so. Now can we get it on or what?"

He pushed her towards the bed and soon was taking her clothes off "you'll enjoy this and we will have her out soon"

"Shut up and work damn it" he laughed at her desperation and worked fast on her clothing. When they were both done with the clothes they began to kiss.

Carefully he laid her down and then laid on top of her "get ready Faye"

"Go on"

He began to raise her legs when she stopped him "what?"

Her eyes widened "stop it"

"Why?"

"My water broke"

He looked down "but we didn't even get to the good part" she hit him on the head "ow Faye"

"You idiot my water just broke. You know what that means"

He sighed dejectedly and stood up. Gathered his clothes and put them on "great I couldn't even get it on...ow damn it Faye quit that" he looked back at her and she was contorting her face in pain "oh right the baby...oops sorry honey"

She glared the best way she could and tried to get up "help me up please" in an instant he had her up and helping her get dressed in a nightgown.

He took the bag that was prepared and ran down "you idiot I'm still here" he came back up "oh oops"

Faye rolled her eyes "I swear Spike that I'm going to kill you someday" he took her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

"Now miss Valentine we need you to push" Spike watched in awe as the baby was coming out. Yeah he wanted to pass out but he held on. He looked up and locked eyes with faye. He gave her two thumbs up and bent his head down to see more. 

"Miss valentine again"

Spike fished for something inside his pockets and was waiting for the right moment. About five minutes later the baby was out and wailing. This was the most beautiful moment for both Spike and Faye.

"Alright here she is" the doctor handed her to a nurse and Spike watched as they cleaned her "Is she alright Spike?" he turned to Faye for a few seconds "she's fine love. Beautiful"

She laid her head on the pillow the exhaustion catching up with her "what's her name Miss valentine?"

"Spikerina" said Spike. She growled "Don't you even dare Spike, or I swear"

"Calm down I was kidding"

"You idiot. But seriously we need to name her. What do you want to call her spike?"

"Me" he pointed a finger at his chest "yeah you. You are her daddy"

"Daddy. That sounds so nice. Ok, how about Claire?"

"Claire Valentine Spigeal. I like that one very much"

The doctor instructed the nurse and she wrote in the name. Then she handed the little girl to her daddy who was impatiently waiting for the moment to hold his daughter "here's daddy" he took her "support her head Mr. Spigeal" he nodded not really listening to her, his attention only on his daughter.

She had dark hair like sujiro and was as light as faye "Hey about time you came into the world" she made a sound that was sweet to his ears. He proceeded to walk towards faye who watched with tears in her eyes how he was gentle and loving with their daughter "So mommy how do you feel?"

"Happy, exhausted, content...so many things" he leaned down handed the baby to her and put his hand in his pocket "is there anything else that can make you happier?" she was inspecting their daughter as the doctor and nurses watched them "what do you mean?" he brought out whatever object he had hidden in his pocket and let it hand over her head. She looked up and froze.

The nurses being women were gasping and smiling. Spike chuckled lightly "It seems I have left you speechless" she blinked a few times locking her eyes with his

"You are serious" she noted and he smiled.

"So what do you say Miss Valentine, will you marry me?" her tears sprang forth and he lowered the engagement right that was hanging by a blue string into her range "Faye?"

"Yes Spike, I will marry you" the other occupants in the room clapped and he captured her lips in his.

Life was finally looking up to them. They were finally going to be the family they should have been from the beginning. their shattered hearts forever mended.

* * *

A/N okay there is the ending. I don't know if this was a good one, maybe I'll do an alternate...but I'm not sure. I hope you like this. Everyone thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and for liking this story so much...I can't wait to finish the other stories I started and like them as much as I like this one...till we meet again minna san. Angee. 


End file.
